Matrimonio Obligado
by hale cullen anna
Summary: Edward el gran empresario,soltero,rico y con una pequeña bebe, Isabella su fiel asistente,la que hacia todo por el, una noche el borrach0 y ella completamente enamorada, a la mañana siguiente el queria olvidarlo todo y ella habia perdido todo, que pasara cuando la vida les de una gran sorpresa
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todas, pues ya saben que cuando mi cabeza comienza a trabajar no la puedo parar asi que ahora subo esta locura , espero me digan que opinan, si la seguimos o de plano la mandamos a la basura y ponemos a trabajar mas mi cabeza ok?

Recuerden que actualizare Vacaciones con la Mafia Secuela y Protocolo.

Si quieren me pueden agregar a face o seguir en twiter los link están en mi perfil.

Las quiero

ANNA

Cuando te enamoras de un hombre que tiene un gran compromiso en la vida, que sabes y estas completamente de acuerdo que su prioridad sea esa persona de mirada alegre, de ojos verdes que hacen que te pierdas en ellos y cabello castaño parecido a un dulce chocolate, cuando sabes que es una persona tierna, amable, linda ,dulce y sobretodo necesitada de amor, pero cuando tu intentas dárselo no te lo permite y en cambio tu estas enamorada hasta el tuétano tanto del padre como de la hija.

Si me enamore de un papa soltero, o por lo menos ante la ley es un papa soltero, la madre que aunque solo la he visto en una ocasión para mi fue suficiente para darme cuenta que ella jamás quiso tener la maravillosa familia que el y su pequeña podían darle.

Pero aquí estaba yo Isabella Swan un mujer sin ningún atributo destacado, de 26 años tratando de ayudar a mi guapo y hermoso jefe con un su pequeña hija, Edward y Rennesme Cullen habían cambiado mi vida por completo y estaba segura que para siempre.

Yo trabajo en Corporación Cullen entre como asistente de Dirección del Sr. Emmet Cullen el hermano mayor de Edward, pero cuando Edward se quedo sin asistente Emmet me pidió que apoyara a su hermano y como asistente de Emmet entro Rosalie una hermosa mujer que no se por qué pero tengo el presentimiento de que entre ellos hay algo y la verdad me daría mucho gusto , Rosalie es una mujer muy hermosa por fuera pero aun mas por dentro.

Y bueno yo estaba aquí como asistente de Edward al principio no me agrado la idea por que sabia que tendría que estar viajando mucho con el y no era mi máximo estar mas horas en un avión que en tierra.

Pero bueno acepte y ahora llevo dos años trabajando con Edward, un hombre que puede ser la perdición de cualquier mujer, un hombre de 1.85cm de alto , de tez blanca , unos ojos verdes que parecían esmeralda, pero cuando se enojaba podían ser como unos rayos laser que hacían temblar a cualquiera, tiene un hermoso cabello cobrizo que rara vez he visto peinado pero creo que ese es uno de sus mayores atractivos ese cabello despeinado que hacen que te den ganas de enterrar tus mano s en el y por ultimo pero lo que mas me hace pecar aunque sea con la mente, es ese cuerpo de pecado, que solo en una ocasión pude verlo y fue un accidente, estábamos en el avión privado de la empresa, en viaje a Estambul y Edward creo que olvido por completo que yo estaba ahí y salio con una toalla envuelta en su cadera fue una fracción de segundo pero jamás olvidare ese pecho que parecía que lo habían tallado a mano, esos pectorales que decían que pusiera mi cabeza ahí y como olvidar ese abdomen macado que daban ganas de ser lavandera y lavar diario ahí.

Edward Cullen es uno de los hombres mas buscados y asediados de estados unidos, digo es soltero, guapo, joven, inteligente y rico, pero lo que pocos sabían de Edward Cullen era que bajo esa fachada de serio, había un hombre que muchas veces podía ser el ser humano mas tierno sobre la tierra, que se podía poner a jugar al te o ya de plano hasta ponerse un tutu con tal de complacer a la mujer mas importante de su vida su pequeña Rennesme.

Y como era de esperarse yo estaba completamente enamorada de Edward Cullen , y de pequeña hija, pero yo para ellos no era mas que la eficiente secretaria y la amiga grande que jugaba con la pequeña cuando papa estaba ocupado.

Pero no pasaba de ahí y la verdad tengo que confesar que yo estaba bastante feliz así, aunque cuando Edward Cullen tenía alguna "amiguita" yo era la que se encargaba de mandar las flores, escoger las joyas, hacer las reservaciones para cenar y en mas de una ocasión me había tenido que enterar cuando había pasado la noche con ella y eso me partía el alma. Era bastante claro que yo no podía competir con el tipo de mujeres con las que salía el pero tampoco es que yo fuera un monstro que no pudiera voltear a ver ¿no?

Estaba empacando mi maleta por que mañana a primera hora salía Italia con el y con su hija, estaríamos dos semanas allá y sabia que tendríamos mucho trabajo así que el aprovecharía el viaje para que la pequeña Rennesme viera a sus abuelos, a los señores Carlisle y Esme Culle.

El chofer de la empresa paso puntual por mi, sabia como era la logística perfecta de todo esto, me llevarían al aeropuerto me bajaría en el hangar destinado a los Cullen me subiría al avión y ya estarían Edward y la pequeña Rennesme ahí.

Y como lo predije en cuento entre al avión ya estaban mis amores secretos ahí, Rennesme saltado en el asiento emocionada por que vería a sus abuelos y Edward tratado de sostenerla para que no cayera.

-Buenos días- dije entrando al avión.

- Bella gracias a dios llegas, esta pila de energía no se termina- dijo el señalando obviamente a su hija, lo único que yo pude hacer fue reír.

-Hola nena,¿ como estas?- dije estirando mis brazos para que Nessi como le decía de cariño viniera a saludarme.

-Bella, bella iremos a ver a mis abuelos- dijo la pequeña emocionada y corrió a saludarme.

-Lo se nena, pero si no te sientas un momento y te tranquilizas nos tardaremos mas en llegar- contestaste llevando a la pequeña a su asiento, ella sin poner ninguna resistencia de inmediato se sentó y dejo que le pusiera el cinturón.

-¿Como lo logras?- pregunto Edward pasado sus manos por el cabello.

-Pues lo que mas le emociona es ver a sus abuelos – dije con una sonrisa.

-No se que haría sin ti bella- dijo el pero ya ni siquiera me miraba ya estaba acomodado en su asiento y comenzaba a sacar papeles, su actitud me daba a entender que eso lo decía por que ya estaba acostumbrado a que yo siempre estaba ahí y en muchas ocasiones como esta me hacia pensar que es lo que pasaría si yo renunciara a empresas Cullen, creo que solo le afectaría por que ya no tendría a la eficiente secretaria.

El viaje fue bastante tranquilo, Nessie casi durmió todo el viaje, cuando llegamos a Italia ya nos esperaba el chofer que nos llevaría a la casa que Edward tienen en Italia ahí me quedaría, era la primera vez que yo venia, por lo regular el venia solo, pero en esta ocasión era demasiada la carga de trabajo que se tenia.

Como todo en Edward su casa era impresionante, me sentía como Hansel y Gretel tendría que ir dejando migajas de pan para poder saber el camino de regreso, era enorme Nessie a pesar de ser tan pequeña solo 4 años conocía la casa como la palma de su mano, así que en cuanto entramos corrió a la que me supongo era su habitación Edward y yo pasamos de inmediato al estudio ya que mañana a primera hora era la primera reunión para cerrar un trato millonario.

Trabajamos casi todo el día, comimos en el despacho y cenamos ahí también, mi cuello me estaba matando y mis dedos se comenzaban a entumir de tanto escribir, y puedo jurar que Edward no estaba mejor que yo, las ojeras comenzaban a marcarse y su rostro se veía cansado pero ni así dejaba de ser sexi.

-Bueno Bella creo que es todo por hoy, lo mejor sea que descansemos mañana comienzan las sesiones de juntas y serán agotadoras.- dijo el cerrando su computadora.

-Si creo que es lo mejor-dije yo y de inmediato comencé a recoger mis cosas, no es que no me gustara mi trabajo pero ya estaba cansada.

Los dos salimos de su estudio y fuimos a planta de arriba el abrió la puerta de una habitación y entro así que yo lo seguí , pensé que me mostraría donde quedarme.

-¿Bella que haces aquí?- me pregunto confundido cuando vio que entre atrás de él.

-Pues si no recuerdas no se donde me quedare, desde que llegamos nos metimos al estudio a trabajar y ni siquiera se donde están mis maletas- dije como si fuera obvio.

-Lo siento bella tienes razón ven te mostrare cual es tu habitación- dijo el y salió antes que yo y claro como siempre yo lo seguí.

-Entramos a una habitación hermosa, la cama se vea tan cómoda que parecía que era una nube.

-Esta es tu habitación espero te sientas cómoda, cualquier cosa que necesites pídesela al servicio, que descanses bella- dijo el y sin darme tiempo a nada salió de la habitación.

En cuanto él se fue tengo que ser honesta comencé a ver todo y abrir puertas y cajones, me ganaba la curiosidad, me di cuenta que habían acomodado mi ropa cuando fui a un closet que era enorme me di cuenta que estaba cerrado con llave, ya no investigue nada mas fui al baño y comencé a prepararme para dormirme

Sentía que acababa de acostarme cuando mi alarma comenzó a sonar, asi que aun con los ojos cerrados me incorpore en la cama estaba estirándome cómodamente cuando algo casi me mata del susto.

-Buenos días- dijo una voz de mujer, de inmediato abrí los ojos y vi que era el ama de llaves de Edward la señora Sue.

-Buenos días – dije entre tímida y atolondrada que yo creo que mas de lo segundo.

-El señor bajara a las 8:00 en punto así que le sugiero que se de prisa- dijo ella seria.

-Si gracias- dije ahora con cara de ¿y a esta loca que le pasa?.

-Le aconsejo que no se acomode mucho aquí señora, por que tarde o temprano la señora Cullen vendrá a tomar su lugar- dijo la mujer esa con cara de pocos amigo.

-Señora Sue , yo solo soy la secretaria de Edward- aclare aunque no tenia por que hacerlo.

-Solo le doy un consejo- dijo esa mujer y salió con un aire de digna que era de novela , en cuanto se fue me levante de inmediato y ya no le di mas vueltas al asunto , yo sabia que si en casi dos años que no habían regresado no lo harían nunca, aunque tampoco se por qué demonios la bruja esta hermana de la bruja escaldufa se metía conmigo.

En tiempo record estuve lista baje a las 7:58 am y como lo predijo la bruja escaldufa osea Sue Edward bajo a las 8:00 en punto.

-Buenos días bella espero hallas dormido bien- dijo el de manera cortes.

-Si muy bien gracias ¿y tu?-pregunte esperando por lo menos tuviéramos una conversación corta.

-Bien gracias, fue todo lo que me dijo y comenzó a leer el periódico, y yo ahí sentada desayunando y viéndolo como si fuera yo una adolecente y el fuera una estrella de Rock.

El ni siquiera me miro una sola vez mas, solo se dedico a tomar su café y leer su estúpido periódico que por lo que me imagino era mucho mas interesante que yo, y ni modo que yo me pusiera a conversar con la taza o con el pan tostado ¿no?.

A las 8:45 en punto ya estábamos saliendo para la primera junta, pasamos 7 horas encerrados en una maldita oficina y algo me quedaba claro o me volvía claustrofóbica o mis dedos se romperían de tanto escribir.

Cuando llegamos de nuevo a la casa, la señora Sue le dijo a Edward que sus padres habían ido por nessie y que habían dejado dicho que la traerían de vuelta mañana, la verdad me sentí bastante decepcionada de no poder ver a la niña, necesitaba algo de vitalidad y frescura.

La cena se servirá a alas 9:00 bella nos da tiempo de revisar las minutas de la junta de hoy- dijo invitándome a entrar en el despacho.

Tenia que reconocer que estaba bastante fastidiada de hablar de trabajo todo el tiempo, pero bueno para eso me pagaban y me pagaban bien.

Estuvimos revisando la minuta por unos 40 minutos cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar.

-Callen- respondió el.

-No sabia quien era pero de inmediato su rostro cambio.

-Estoy ocupado- dijo en tono seco.

-Puedo darte 10 minutos – me imagino que alguien le estaba pidiendo una cita.

-Esta bien aquí te espero- dijo el en un tono que cociéndolo no tenia muchas ganas de recibir a la persona que vendría.

-Por hoy será todo bella- dijo levantándose y tengo que admitir que me estaba haciendo tonta para ver si llegaba la persona a la que esperaba.

-Esta bien, me imagino que mañana será la misma dinámica de hoy- dije tratando de ganar tiempo.

-Esperamos que la junta no se alargue tanto quiero pasar a ver a mis padres y así tu podrás tener algún tiempo libre- dijo el sin dejar de ver los documentos que estaba leyendo.

-Si seria agradable aunque no conozco Italia de nada y mucho menos hablo italiano- dije con la vaga esperanza de que el me dijera que él podía ser mi guía de turista.

-No es complicado e Italia en bellísima y su gente amable asi que no te hará falta una guía de turistas- dijo el, estaba por contestarle cuando tocaron a la puerta, de inmediato se acomodó la corbata y pude notar que se puso nervioso.

-Adelante- dijo con voz firme pero sin despegar los ojos de la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y por ahí entro mi peor pesadilla, una de las mujeres mas hermosas que había visto en mi vida y que aunque odiaría con todo mi corazón tenia que reconocer que con lo que se pusiera se veía como una estrella de cine, la ex esposa de Edward, Victoria Cullen por que aun usaba su apellido de casada aunque ya se habían divorciado hace tiempo.

-Ciao amore- saludo ella en un perfecto italiano.

-¿Come stai Victoria?- respondió el en italiano, digo yo no sabia italiano pero era lógico lo que se estaban diciendo ¿no?

-Con permiso- dije sin mirarlo, que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que yo había salido por que ni un sonido hicieron.

Me subí a mi habitación, no podía dejar de pensar que ellos estaban ahí encerrados, pero yo sabia que Edward no podía a las 9:00 en punto subió Sue a decirme que el Sr. Cullen no cenaría con migo por que había salido, me lo dijo con tal sonrisa que se notaba que estaba disfrutando.

Yo baje a cenar sola, digo no esperaba que el cenara conmigo todos los días pero si me daba cierto coraje que se fuera con ella, con la mujer que en dos años no se ha preocupado por el o por su pequeña.

Me subí a mi habitación a las 10:00pm esperando que el llegara pero no lo hizo, así que trate de que el cansancio no me ganara pero me fue imposible a las 12:00 el sueño me venció.

A la mañana siguiente otra vez la bruja escaldufa estaba de nuevo en mi habitación, ahora ya no me asuste ni dejaría que sus comentarios me afectaran , pero la muy bruja traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Buongiorno signorina Isabella- dijo la bruja feliz

-Buenos días Sue- conteste mas por cortesía que por que tuviera ganas.

-Le recomiendo que usted se adelante el Sr Edward tiene poco minutos que llego- dijo ella sonriente y yo que tenia ganas de tirarle lo dientes.

-Gracias Sue- le respondí con la mejor sonrisa que pude sacar.

Me comencé a alista y baje a desayunar, que sentía mi estomago completamente revuelto, pero sabia que si la jornada de juntas era como la de ayer lo mejor era estar bien desayunada.

Como la muy bruja de Sue dijo Edward mando decir con el chofer que nos adelantáramos que el llegaría a la empresa y eso hice, yo ni siquiera entendía por que me molestaba tanto, el era mi jefe por que no podíamos decir ni siquiera que éramos amigos.

Tenia 10 minutos de haber llegado a la empresa cuando llego el , venia completamente impecable ni siquiera parecía que se hubiera desvelado.

-Buenos días bella- me saludo como siempre serio.

-Buenos días- conteste igual de seria

-¿Que tal dormiste?- pregunto el mientras se acomodaba en su lugar.

-Bien gracias- no tenia muchas ganas de hablar con el y contestaba sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

-¿Todo bien bella?. – me pregunto el , gracias a dios en ese momento entraron las demás personas que venían a la junta y comenzamos otra jornada maratónica de trabajo.

Este día salimos un poco mas temprano de la junta lo agradecí inmensamente, estábamos en el auto cuando el comenzó ha hablar.

- Esta tarde iré a ver a nessie y a mi padres tu puedes tomarte la tarde libre – dijo el tranquilo.

-Gracias- conteste sin mirarlo, yo no levante mis ojos de los documentos que venia leyendo.

-Bella estas bien, te he notado rara- dijo el y sentí que me estaba mirando fijamente.

-Si, solo estoy cansada – conteste secamente.

-El auto se detuvo en un semáforo Edward también ya había comenzado a ver unos documentos.

-Distecione – le grito Edward al conductor, Edward bajo la ventanilla del auto y miraba fijamente algo, pero yo no alcanzaba a ver por que su cuerpo me tapaba.

-Io sono stupido- dijo entre dientes y lleno de coraje

-¿-Que pasa?- pregunte alarmada

-Vámonos – le dijo Edward al conductor, yo aun seguía intentando investigar que era lo que pasaba .

-¿Que es lo que pasa Edward?- volvi a preguntar

-Nada que te interese- me contesto pero se veía lleno de furia, el camino a la casa fue bastante tenso , en cuando llegamos a la casa el bajo del auto y yo aun seguía en shock por su contestación tan educada.

Me baje fui directo a mi habitación me cambie de ropa y Sali , el me había dado la tarde libre asi que eso haría me tomaría la tarde libre.

Edward Pov

Era un completo imbécil, quería romper algo, quería destrozar algo, si era victoria aun mucho mejor, como había sido tan estúpido como para volver a caer en sus redes como había sido tan ingenuo de volver a creer en ella.

La noche anterior que Victoria había estado aquí, hablando de nuestro pasado , de nuestra hija, de lo que habíamos vivido me hizo sentir que algo podía recuperarse entre nosotros. Había vuelto ha hacerle el amor, había vuelto a caer en ese cuerpo que siempre había sido mi perdición y mi bendición y ahora la acababa de ver besando a otro hombre.

Quería matarla , necesitaba sacar de alguna manera este coraje que me estaba segando que me estaba acabando por dentro y lo único que se me ocurrió fue tomar una botella de brandy y comenzar a beber, necesitaba sacarla de alguna manera, quería borrarme sus besos, borrarme la sensación de su piel con la mía, borrarme sus caricias y con cada trago que raspaba mi garganta el coraje aumentaba y eso haría que no se me borrara su imagen de su cuerpo sobre mi haciéndome el amor la noche anterior.

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando escuche un ruido Salí asomarme aunque estaba bastante mariado logre llegar a la puerta del despacho cuando la abrí vi que estaba entrado bella, mi fiel asistente, una mujer que no tenia ningún tipo de interés romántico por mi y que por eso es que seguía a mi lado, por que no intentaba conquistarme o llevarme a la cama.

-Hola bella- la salude recargándome en el marco de la puerta.

Edward estas bien?- pregunto ella.

-Ven bella- la llame para que entrara al despacho , cuando ella entro cerré la puerta del despacho y por alguna extraña razón le puse seguro a la puerta.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto ella desconcertada.

-Veo que saliste de compras- le dije al ver las bolsas que traía en la mano.

-Si, no recuerdas que me diste la tarde libre?- me pregunto

-Si, lo hice y te divertiste?- le pregunte

-Si Italia es un lugar muy hermoso – contesto ella.

-Igual que tu bella, no se si alguna vez te lo había dicho pero eres una mujer muy hermosa- dije acercándome a ella , nunca me había dado cuenta de el hermoso color de sus ojos, eran como de un color café como avellana que nunca había visto, el color de su cabello era un color chocolate muy bonito que sabia que era su color natural y su piel era extremadamente blanca como la leche, sus labios eran rojos al color natural, si haberme dado cuenta estaba acariciando sus labios con las yemas de mis dedos.

-Gracias- dijo ella pasando saliva con dificultad y completamente sonrojada.

-Siempre hueles delicioso- dije acercándome completamente a ella- a fresias- dije aspirando su aroma.

-Gracias- dijo ella con mas dificultad .

-Te pongo nerviosa bella?- le pregunte susurrando a su oído.

-Algo- contesto con voz temblorosa.

-Me temes bella- dije comenzando a besar su oreja , mordiendo su lóbulo.

-mmm- fue su única respuesta.

-Tu en cambio haces muchas cosas en mi menos ponerme nervioso- le dije.

-Aja- respondió aunque no estoy muy seguro si fue una palabra o un gemido por los besos que ahora estaba repartiendo en su cuello.

-Si bella , quieres sabes que es lo que provocas en mi?-le pregunte pero ahora no nada mas eran mis labios los que trabajaban en su cuello si no que mis manos se movían libremente en sus caderas y parte de sus glúteos que con mi tacto me estaba dando cuenta que la ropa que usaba no le hacia mucha justicia.

-Si- dijo ella pero ahora si puede escuchar que fue mas como gemido.

-Esto es lo que provocas en mi bella- dije y ataque sus labios, sus manos de inmediato subieron por mi pecho y ella respondía a mi beso de una deliciosa manera, apasionada , estaba entregando todo en un beso y yo era lo que necesitaba , que otros besos y otras carisias borraran las de ella, las de mujer que me había roto el corazón y la que había hecho que mi corazón se muriera.

Bella era la medicina perfecta para olvidarla a ella, asi que la tomaría si era lo que yo necesitaba, asi que comencé a acercarla al sillón, la puse en el y yo encima de ella tratando de no aplastarla.

Sin darme cuenta en que momento ella me había desabrochado la camisa y el pantalón yo ya había quitado el vestido que ella tenia puesto y estaba en un sexy conjunto negro el brasiere era de encaje y una diminuta tanga negra que me antojaba arrancar con los dientes.

Bella se estaba entregando por completo a mi caricias a mi besos, me daba completa libertad para mover su cuerpo , sus gemido me pedían mas yo me dedicaba a recorrer su cuerpo con mi boca a lamer casa centímetro de su piel, a saborearla a probarla , su piel era suave , delicada , adictiva.

-Hazme tuya- me pidió con un jadeo

-Toda la noche – le respondí comenzando a posicionarme en medio de sus piernas.

-Entra en mi-me suplico.

Y sin pensarlo mucho entre en ella sentí que me costó mucho trabajo y ella se tenso , asi que baje mi ritmo tal vez mi miembro era un poco grande para ella.

-No pares- me pidió ella y comenzó a mover su cadera para sentir mas fricción, eso me dio luz verde para continuar para entrar por completo en ella, para hacerla mía sin tapujos ni cuidados.

Comencé a moverme mas rápido por sus gemido me supe que ella estaba por terminar.

-Dios Edward no pares- suplicaba mas

-¿Te gusta?- pregunte moviéndome mas rápido y penetrando mas fuerte.

-Si , si por favor- grito ella cuando sentí como apretó mi miembro y eso hizo que yo terminara con ella.

No recuerdo en que momento habíamos terminado en la alfombra me incorpore un poco ella estaba completamente roja , jale un frazada que estaba en el sofá y la jale para cubrirnos me acomode junto a ella y me quede completamente dormido.

Desperté con un horrible dolor de cabeza , la luz que se colaba por las cortinas me molestaba de sobremanera y la espalda me estaba matando, me trate de incorporar y sentí el peso de algo sobre mi pecho, abrí mis ojos y mi que una cabellera castaña estaba cubriendo el rostro de mi amante, con cuidado la moví y vi que era bella, ella abrió sus ojos en ese momento.

-Hola.- dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Que demonios paso anoche?- fue lo primero que dije.

-¿Perdón?- pregunto ella como si no entendiera lo que le había preguntado.

.¿Que paso anoche?- pregunte de nuevo tratando de no perder los nervios.

-Hicimos el amor- contesto ella con una sonrisa.

-No bella, lo que tuvimos fue sexo y de verdad lo lamento mucho yo estaba muy ebrio y necesitaba desahogarme y bueno paso esto-dije sentándome , ella me veía como si tuviera tres cabezas.

-Pero anoche tu me dijiste , yo pensé que- ella no lograba terminar una frase completa.

-Mira bella no creo que sea momento para que hablemos de esto tenemos una junta en menos de una hora lo mejor será que nos levantemos y depuse cuando tengamos tiempo hablemos de esto- le dije serio y de la manera mas fría que pude , no quería que ella se hiciera ilusiones de algo que no podía ser.

-Si Edward- me contesto como si le costara trabajo decir mi nombre vi que sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas.

-Bella por dios no me digas que a tu edad nunca habías tenido una noche de pasión y nada mas , que no significara nada mas, no creo que sea necesario el drama o si?, en media hora salimos- dije pasándole su vestido.

Ella me miro como si yo hubiera matado a alguien me quito el vestido de las manos y se levando de inmediato , recogió sus cosas y salió como si yo fuera la peste del estudio.

Cuando me quede solo, comencé a recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, mi camisa había quedado debajo de nosotros cuando la tome vi que tenia una machas rojas, comencé a hacer mas memoria de si había podido lastimarla a bella de alguna manera, cuando recordé el trabajo que me había costado penetrarle caí en cuenta que ella era virgen, pero como demonios podía ser eso, ella era una mujer independiente, bonita , inteligente ella no podía ser virgen y mucho menos había podido perder algo tan sagrado como su virginidad con un borracho en una alfombra.

Me levante y Sali del estudio en el pasillo me tope con la señora Sue que me veía con ojos de pistola no la tome en cuenta y segui mi camino a mi habitación.

En cuarenta minutos bella y yo estábamos en el auto rumbo a la junta ella ni siquiera me miraba y yo no sabia como sacar el tema.

-Bella lamento mucho mi comportamiento de la mañana solo que todo me cayo de sorpresa- comencé diciendo.

-Si Edward no te preocupes. – dijo ella seria y sin mirarme.

-Bella de verdad que lo siento mucho.

-Mi Edward lo mejor será que no volvamos a tocar el tema ok?- dijo ella con coraje en la mirada se le veía resentimiento.

-De acuerdo como tu quieras- dije sin querer hablar mas del tema.

A partir de ese momento, algo se rompió entre bella y yo , bella a la única persona que le sonreía era mi hija Nessie.

Del viaje ya había pasado mas de un mes, la relación laboral con bella era la misma, ella seguía siendo la asistente mas eficiente ya no habíamos tenido la necesidad de viajar.

Estábamos una tarde trabajando en el despacho cuando bella de pronto se desmayo, yo corri a su lado para ver que era lo que tenia y de inmediato llame para que mandaran un medico.

Cuando el doctor la reviso yo no me separe de su lado un solo momento.

-¿Que es lo que tiene?- pregunte preocupado.

-Pues los síntomas normales en su estado- dijo el medico con una sonrisa

-¿Que?- no entendía lo que el me decía.

-Que esta embarazada.- dijo el doctor yo me quede completamente en shock y bella comenzó a llorar.

-Estaba completamente seguro que ese hijo era mio, lo que no sabia que era lo que iba hacer ahora.

HOLASSSSSSSS

Que opinaron? Les gusto? Buena? Mala?

Le sigo?

Recuerden dejarme su opinión que es super valiosa para mi

Las quiero.


	2. Una boda Exprees y Luna de miel amarga

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssss ssssssssssssss

Estoy aquí con nuevo capitulo nenas hermosas , la verdad es que es estoy como que muy emocionada con esta historia.

Jjajajaj aunque no crean que no estoy trabajando en los capítulos de Vacaciones con la Mafia Secuela, Protocolo y Como Enamorar a un Vampiro.

Espero les este gustando esta locura

Las quiero

ANNA

Me quede completamente pasmado Bella no dejaba de llorar y el medico nos veía como si no comprendiera que era lo que nos pasaba trate de tranquilizarme.

Gracias en la recepción esta el cheque por sus honorarios- me dije al doctor el sin decir nada salió pero no sin antes darle una mirada de pena a Bella que aun seguía llorando, cuando el doctor salió de mi oficina, cerré la puerta con seguro , fui por una silla y me senté de frente a Bella que estaba en el sillón semi- recostada.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte en tono suave , no quería que se alterara mas.

-¿Tu que crees?- me pregunto ella sin mirarme.

-Sé que esto no es fácil y sé que también que es mas responsabilidad mía que tuya y como tal te aseguro que asumiré toda la responsabilidad- dije mirándola fijamente y tratando de que mis voz le trasmitiera la seguridad que ella necesitaba en este momento.

-Mis padres van a matarme si de por si no están nada felices conmigo por mi trabajo mucho menos lo van a estar cuando sepan que voy a ser madre soltera, me van a matar- dijo en tono desesperado.

-Bueno Bella podemos hablar con ellos- dije tratando de calmarla.

-¿Oh si claro y que les dirás?, si hija es mi secretaria , solo nos acostamos una vez por que yo estaba borracho y ella es lo suficientemente estúpida- me grito enojada.

-Bella creo que necesitas calmarte- dije en tono tranquilo

-Deja de decirme que tengo que hacer hasta con mis nervios ¿quieres?- me grito – ¿sabes lo que va a pasar cuando mis padres se enteren que estoy embarazada?, mi madre le dará un infarto y espero mi padre no te pegue en tiro, aunque pensándolo bien lo del tiro suena genial- dijo ella

-Creo que estas exagerando- conteste- en que siglo creen que vivimos, ya no es tan malo ver a mujeres que son madres solteras y en este caso no estarías asi, ya que yo estaría al pendiente de mi hijo y de ti en todo momento.

-Mira Edward me importa un maldito bledo el siglo en el que estemos, por que demonios crees que era virgen el día me acosté contigo, por que quería llegar al altar y ser para toda la vida de un solo hombre, así me educaron y me siento cómoda con esas creencias , que gracias a ti y a un estúpido momento de debilidad mis sueños se han ido por la borda – dijo levantándose del sofá.

-Creo que en este momento estas muy alterada bella- dije levantándome también

-¿Tu crees?,¿ por que será Edward?, ahh si claro estoy embarazada- me grito y salió de mi oficina.

De inmediato llame a mis hermanos necesita el consejo de ellos de alguna manera.

No tardaron mas de 5 minutos en llegar.

-¿Que pasa Edward?- dijo mi hermano Emmet que era mayor que nosotros.

-Estoy metido en un gran , gran problema- dije pasando mis manos por mi cabello

-¿Ahora que hiciste?, si me dices que volviste con Victoria juro que te cortare las bolas y le exigiré a mi padre que te quite el apellido Cullen- dijo Jasper mirándome de una manera que daba a entender que no estaba bromeando

-Algo aun peor- conteste dejándome caer en mi silla.

-¿Que?- pregunto Emmet desesperado.

-Embarace a Bella- dije sin mirarlos

-¿Bella?,¿ tu asistente Isabella?- pregunto Jasper como si no lo pudiera creer.

-Si la misma- respondí.

-Demonios Edward felicidades, no sabia que tenias una relación con ella- dijo inocentemente mi hermano Emmet.

-Emmet no la tiene por eso esta en problemas- dijo jasper

-¿Ósea como , ya no entendí?- dijo Emmet y de verdad en su rostro de veía que no había entendido nada.

-Me acosté con bella una noche de esa noche quedo embarazada- dije sin entrar en mas detalles no había necesidad de eso.

-Y como diablos paso eso Edward, bella es una chica seria, jamás le he conocido un romance bueno ni siquiera un chisme – dijo jasper sentándose al fin y mas tranquilo.

-Solo paso y ahora ella esta embarazada- dije aun con el nudo en la garganta

-Yo conozco a su hermana Alice y por lo que se sus padres son muy conservadores y no se diga su demás familia.

-Si ya me lo dijo- respondí

-Y cuando mi madre se entere va a querer que respondas – dijo emmet y yo ya sabia por donde iba su comentario.

-Y te aseguro que lo hare pero no se si lo hare de la manera que esperando que lo haga- dije honestamente.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Jasper

-No me casare con bella- dije sin pensarlo mucho

-Edward sabes que mi madre te lo exigirá, y a todo esto ya pensaste como le diras a Nessie que tendrá un hermanito?- pregunto Emmet

-No, y no quiero pensar en eso ahora, se que no le caerá nada bien la noticia- dije recargando mi frente en el escritorio.

-Mira hermano nosotros siempre te apoyaremos en lo decidas pero lo correcto en este caso con Bella es que respondas con todo ante ella – dijo jasper que era el mas chapado a la antigua de nosotros.

-Lo se, solo que en este momento mi cabeza esta llena de cosas y ni siquiera me puedo acercar a bella sin que me vea con ojos de que si tuvieran dagas estaría mas que muerto.

-Ay Edward no se como le haces para meterte en este tipo de líos – dijo jasper palmeando mi espalda.

-Ni yo mismo lo se- respondí honestamente.

Esa misma tarde llame a mi madre para comentarle lo que estaba sucediendo como me esperaba primero le dijo mucho gusto saber de la llegada de un nuevo bebe y en segunda me dijo que cuando comenzaría a planear la boda, cuando le dije que no quería casarme me regaño durante dos horas y me dio una catedra de las obligación y responsabilidades que conlleva tener un hijo y me dijo algo que hizo que tomara una decisión definitiva.

-¿Te gustaría que este bebe que esta por nacer pase lo mismo que Nessie?- pregunto mi madre.

Y de inmediato supe que no , no quería este bebe pensara que no era amado como lo pensaba en ocasiones mi pequeña hija , esa pregunta me hizo replantearme las cosas y sin pensarlo mas Sali de mi oficina y Salí a buscar a bella, que aunque se veía que estaba haciendo algo importante por la concentración que tenia puesto en ello, supe que lo que realmente estaba pasando por su mente era que estaba embarazada

-Belle puedes venir por favor- la llame, ella me miraba con odio pero sabia que era normal. Cuando entramos a mi oficina, ella de inmediato se fue a la ventana mi despacho estaba en piso 21 se podía ver todo desde aquí.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar- dije acercándome a ella.

-No veo de que- dijo como si les tuviera hablando del clima.

-Bella estas embarazada y estoy completamente seguro que ese hijo es mio, asi que espero puedas llamar mañana mi madre y a la tuya para que se pongan de acuerdo en la fecha de la boda- dije

-¿Cual boda?- pregunto como si no supiera.

-Pues la nuestra bella ¿de quien mas?- le dije un poco mas desesperado.

-¿De que demonios hablas?- me pregunto

-Bella estas embarazada y tanto para tu familia como para la mía esto es muy importante que un hijo nazca dentro de el matrimonio.

-Edward ósea si mi familia se va a enojar , pero no dije lo de matarme literalmente mis padres me ama demasiado para matarme de vedad- contesto mas tranquila.

-Bella no quiero que otro hijo mio pase lo de nessie y se que para ella ha sido muy difícil el no tenernos a sus padres juntos, y se que tu yo podemos llevar un buen matrimonio- dije sin mirarla.

-¿A que te refieres con llevar un buen matrimonio?- pregunto ella.

-Nos llevamos bien, es obvio que hay una atracción entre nosotros, y lo mejor de todo es que en esta ecuación no entra el amor ni nada por el estilo- dije sinceramente.

-Osea que piensas que podemos llevar un buen matrimonio por que no hay amor entre nosotros?- pregunto sorprendida.

-A no ser que no te quieras casar conmigo por que ya tengo a Nessie – dije molesto

-No digas estupideces , Nessie es la niña mas hermosa del planeta, ella seria lo único bueno de estar casada contigo- dijo enojada.

-Pues bien, nos casaremos cuanto antes , piensa en mi hija y en nuestro futuro hijo.

Ya no la deje responder nada y comencé a llamar a la familia para que supiera la nueva noticia pronto habría boda, y mi madre me sorprendió al decir que podría organizar una gran boda en cuatro semanas.

Y así fue las cuatro semanas se pasaron volando, la familia de bella sospecho por que nos casábamos tan apresuradamente, mas bien todo el mundo supo de por que la boda había sido asi de rápido.

Yo le pedí a mi madre que solo fuera por el civil y que fuera algo intimo, mi hija no había tomado nada bien la noticia de mi boda y mucho menos la noticia de que tendría un hermanito se había puesto tan enojada que se había atrevido a patear a Bella y a mi no me dirigía la palabra.

La boda fue muy sencilla, bella llevaba un vestido blanco sencillo su cabello iba suelto pero adornado por una peineta de plata que pertenecía mi familia desde la bisabuela de mi madre.

Mi madre y la de bella eligieron el vestido para que no fuera a notarse el embarazo aunque no se le notaba nada tenia casi tres meses, la recepción fue en un salón y acudieron solo 90 personas.

Por alguna extraña razón me puse a recordar cuando me había casado con Victoria, fue una boda por la que se hablo semanas fue una boda por todo lo grande, fueron trecientos invitados y tengo que reconocer que disfrute mucho mi boda con Victoria, deje mis recuerdos cuando mi madre se acercó a mi para que posáramos para la foto que se distribuiría a los medios, bella no se veía feliz, su sonrisa se completamente forzada.

Cuando por fin pudimos zafarnos del aquel espectáculo subimos a la limosina que nos llevaría a un hotel donde pasaríamos la noche de bodas.

-¿Te gusto la fiesta?- le pregunte para hacer platica.

-Si estuvo bien- dijo sin ganas y me quedaba muy claro que el no se veía como una novia feliz y emocionada por su boda.

-Bueno todo fue muy rápido mi madre se esforzó para que todo quedara lo mejor posible- dije un poco molesto por su actitud.

-Si lo se y se lo agradezco – dijo con voz apagada, yo ya no quise insistir en el tema, nos iríamos de luna de miel a Italia por que yo tenia que arreglar algunos asuntos y ahí podría tomarme algunos días para tratar de mejorar la relación con mi hija y Bella.

En cuanto llegamos al hotel ella se metió al baño y yo me quite el saco y el corbatín, saque mi computadora y comencé a ver todos los correos que tenia.

-¿Nos vas a venir a la cama?- me pregunto bella, que estaba parada atrás de mi, yo sin despegar los ojos de una grafica que me habían enviado le conteste que al rato , que ella se acostara, ella no dijo nada mas y se fue.

Al día siguiente ya nos esperaba el avión Nessie iba tomada de mi mano sin ni siquiera darle una mirada a bella.

Cuando despegamos le sugerí a nessie que si quería jugar a algo

-Si pero solo tu y yo , ella no – dijo mi hija señalando a bella.

-No te preocupes nessie tu papa solo quiere jugar contigo- dijo bella con ternura.

-Me llamo Rennesme tu no me puedes decir Nessie- dijo mi hija con autoridad.

-Nessie, bella solo quiere ser amable contigo- le dije

-Ya no quiero jugar , tampoco la quiero a ella ni quiero ningún hermanito- dijo mi hija con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y salió corriendo a la habitación del avión.

-Creo que le tomara algo de tiempo – dijo bella un poco apenada

-Eso espero bella por que no pienso tolerar que mi hija sufra por ningún motivo ni situación – dije molesto por toda la situación que estaba pasando.

-¿Ahora resulta que todo esto es mi culpa?- pregunto molesta.

-No dije eso Isabella, lo que digo es que todo ha pasado muy rápido y Nessie es muy pequeña para entender todo lo que esta sucediendo y ni siquiera yo entiendo bien aun lo que esta pasando- dije desesperado.

-Yo no te dije que nos casáramos- dijo ella levantando un poco la voz.

-Pero era lo que querías , si no por que demonios te acostaste conmigo a la primera oportunidad eh?- le reclame molesto

-Porque soy una estúpida y pensé que te habías dado cuenta de que sentía algo por ti- me grito.

-Por favor bella como piensas algo asi si una noche antes supiste que estaba con Victoria, el día anterior a estar contigo estuve con ella, el dia que paso lo que paso entre nosotros estaba ebrio por que Victoria me había vuelto a engañar , como se te ocurrió pensar que yo sentía algo por ti- dije muy enojado.

-Porque te acostaste conmigo entonces- pregunto ella en un tono casi histérico.

-Por quería desahogarme, quería olvidar sus besos, sus caricias y tu te apareciste – dije desesperado.

-Eres un imbécil Edward – me grito bella y salió rumbo a la habitación, fui tras ella por que sabia que Nessie estaba ahí y no quería que Bella le dijera nada a mi hija.

Cuando entramos a la habitación Nessie que estaba acostada viendo unos dibujos animados de inmediato se levanto.

-Vete de aquí Isabella yo estoy aquí- dijo mi hija enojada bella solo jalo aire y salió de ahí sin decir una sola palabra y se metió en el baño.

Yo me quede parado en la puerta sin saber que hacer, le había dicho cosas horribles a Bella , pero mi hija estaba en medio de la cama con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas nuevamente.

Me acerque a Nessie y la abrace ella comenzó a llorar mucho y yo me quede consolando a mi hija.

No se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que nessie se quedo completamente dormida, la acosté en la cama y la arrope y me di cuenta que bella no estaba por ningún lado , ella seguía encerrada en baño , toque la puerta del baño tres o cuatro veces al no recibir respuesta entre pensando que le había pasado algo, lo que vi cuando entre me partió el corazón , bella estaba sentada en el piso, se había quedado dormida, su carita estaba completamente hinchada de tanto llorar y tenia una libreta en las manos.

Con mucho cuidado la levante y la lleve a uno de lo asientos que se hacían cama, me quedaba claro que era momento de comprar un avión mas grande.

Las dos mujeres a las que tengo que cuidar y proteger, son las dos mujeres que mas estaban sufriendo mi hija y mi esposa.

Chanclas jajjajaja que les parecio?, yo se todas diran que pobre bella y si la verdad si , pero recuerden que todo da vueltas y ella a pesar de ser un amor de persona no es tonta, cuando han visto a un a una Bella tonta en mis historias eh? Jajajaja

Bueno pues espero me dejen sus comentarios y no olviden agregarme al Face o al Twiteer o a los dos ajajajajaja

Las quiero


	3. Desahogo

Ay dios que tal ehh un capitulo doble hoy, es que de verdad que ando inspirada y sus comentarios me inspiran aun mas, muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo y por ser tan lindas de seguirme leyendo.

Bueno pues a darle con el capitulo de hoy chicas jajaj bueno con el doble capitulo ahhh cada dia estará mejor lo prometo

Las quiero

ANNA

Ya llevaba dos días en Italia y sentía que habían pasado dos siglos, nessie no me toleraba ni un poco hasta el punto que Edward comía con ella y yo comía después y sola, no se si Edward como disque adulto se daba cuenta de que todo esto me lastimaba, entendía perfectamente bien que ahorita Nessie era la mas vulnerable era lógico, ella sentía que yo y el bebe que venia en camino le íbamos a quitar lo que era de ella a su papa, asi que a ella la entendía lo que no entendía era a Edward, se supone que el tenia que ver las cosas como eran no como las veía una niña de la edad de nessie.

Y no conforme que tenia que aguantar a Edward y a Nessie tenia que aguantar a la bruja escaldufa con su sonrisa de si es la esposa pero duermen en habitaciones separadas.

Porque si, dormíamos en habitaciones separadas y eso me mataba, el día de nuestra disque noche de bodas me puse un hermoso baby doll que me regalo mi hermana Alice y el ni siquiera me había mirado y había dormido sola.

Y después de lo del avión yo trataba de hablar con el lo menos posible, ese día me había hecho sentir como un plato de segunda mesa, como si yo hubiera sido su premio de consolación, asi que estaba enojada y muy pero muy sentida con el.

Mi único consuelo en todo esto era mi diario, por que cuando quería gritar o mandar todo al demonios escribía en mi diario y así me calmaba un poco.

El tiempo pasaba de lo mas lento para mi, por que ni la familia de Edward venían aquí, mandaban a al chofer por nessi e y yo seguía siendo un cero a la izquierda en la vida de los Cullen, y ni se diga de mi marido para el yo era un mueble o mas bien no, el mueble tenia mas valor para el, asi que había decidido que no iba a quedarme aquí a ver pasar mi vida y convertirme en una amargada.

Después de el primer mes en Italia en el que Edward había pasado tres semanas fuera viajando y a la única que se llevaba era a nessie yo había decidido comenzar a tomar clases de italiano y conseguir un trabajo.

Ya habían pasado dos meses mi embarazo ya se notaba , ya me habían hecho dos ultrasonidos y Edward me hablaba para disculparse que no podía llegar, pero ya ni me importaba, yo iba muy avanzada en mi clases y ya había conseguido un trabajo en la agencia de viajes Black, el dueño era Jacob Black un hombre como de 30 años, muy guapo, de tez morena pero mas bien yo diría que era un hombre como de cobre , alto casi de alto como Edward , tenia una hermosa sonrisa era muy bueno conmigo y me ayudaba mucho, me había contratado como interprete de ingles.

Obviamente Edward no sabia que ya estaba estudiando Italiano y mucho menos que estaba trabajando y no lo sabia no por que yo lo ocultara si no por que cuando el venia ni me pelaba y cuando me hablaba por teléfono parecía que me llamaba mas por compromiso que por que el quisiera.

Edward me había mandado dos tarjetas de crédito y el numero de varios decoradores de interiores para que comenzaron a decorar el cuarto del bebe.

Como se notaba que el lo único que sabia hacer era dinero, pero conmigo se había equivocado ya que yo era la que quería hacer todo, escoger sus muebles, decorar la habitación y hacer todo.

Asi que el fin de semana que no trabajaba iria a comprar todas las cosas de mi bebe o por lo menos para lo que me alcanzara con mi sueldo, por que no tenia nada de ganas de comprar nada con las tarjetas que me había dado Edward.

Hoy se me había hecho tarde para llegar a trabajar , pero llegue corriendo Jacob estaba como loco tratando de contestar los teléfonos.

-Siento llegar tarde- dije con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-No te preocupes bella, pero honestamente no se como puedes con todos los teléfonos- dijo desesperado.

-Jaja ay Jacob como se ve que no podrías ser una secretaria- dije en tono de burla.

Después de una jornada de trabajo bastante movida Jacob me invito a cenar y la verdad acepte encantada estaba bastante aburrida de desayunar , comer y cenar sola.

Esa noche me la pase genial hacia mucho que no me reia tanto, Jacob era muy , pero muy divertido, y se ofreció a acompañarme a comprar algunas cosas para el bebe, estábamos terminando de cenar cuando una voz casi hace que me atragante.

-Me da gusto saber que te diviertes en mi ausencia- dijo esa voz de tal manera que hizo que mi piel se enchinara de lo filosa que se oia, gire mi cabeza para ver al dueño de esa voz y puedo jurar que el vio que perdí el color por completo.

-Hola Edward- dije como puede

-¿Que haces aquí Isabella?- pregunto sin dejar de mirar a Jacob

-El es Jacob mi jefe- dije casi en un susurro

-¿Tu que?- pregunto con un tono de voz que sentí que podía matar con eso nada mas.

-Soy Jacob Black el jefe de bella- dijo jake levantándose.

-¿Estas trabajando Isabella?- pregunto el ignorando por completo a jake.

-Pues si soy su jefe es por que trabaja para mi, no sabia que los Cullen fueran tan lentos- dijo Jacob en tono retador.

-A ti perro te recomiendo que te alejes de mi esposa- dijo Edward recalcando la palabra mi esposa.

-Por que no te calmas un poco – dije yo levantándome también de mi asiento.

-Vámonos bella- dijo Edward aun mas furioso la vena que tenia en a frente estaba tan hinchada que pensé que en cualquier momento le explotaría.

-Ella se va si quiere- dijo Jacob enfrentando mas Edward.

-Ella es mi esposa, el bebe que espera es mio asi que te sugiero perro que te alejes de mi esposa y de mi hijo- dijo Edward en tono que me helo la sangre.

-Tranquilo Jacob nos vemos el lunes en la oficina yo voy hablar con Edward- dije agarrando mi bolsa y mi abrigo.

Salí de restaurante y Edward me tomo del brazo y me subió con poca delicadeza a la limosina.

-¿Que demonios te pasa?- le pregunte enojada.

-¿De verdad te atreves a preguntarme eso?- dijo gritándome.

-Pues si, que yo sepa no estoy haciendo nada malo- dije firme.

-Llego a mi casa esperando que mi esposa este en casa y me encuentro con la novedad que mi esposita se la pasa desde muy temprano en la calle y no regresa hasta tarde- dijo lleno de furia.

-De verdad esperas que este en casa todo el día como un estúpido mueble, pues te equivocas Edward por que te deberías de haber casado con una lámpara o con una silla- le grite de vuelta.

-No me grites Isabella- me contesto.

-Pues no me grites tu a mi Edward, por que jamás he sido tu esposa, soy un mueble , por que ni yo ni tu hijo te interesamos, yo puedo entender que nessie tiene que ser tu prioridad pero este bebe también es tuyo – le grite

-A nessie no la metas en esto, ella esta afectada por todo lo que esta pasando- dijo bajando su tono de voz

-No bueno pues yo soy de palo y no siento ni tus desprecios ni tu indiferencia – le dije yo también mas calmada- mira Edward me dejaste ya muy claro desde que me dijiste que nos casaríamos que te casabas por compromiso, por obligación, no por que te interesara yo, asi que de una vez te aclaro que no voy a dejar de trabajar y has y piensa lo que quieras- grite lo ultimo.

-A mi no me volverás a ver la cara de estúpido Victoria- me grito, cuando el se dio cuenta de lo que me había gritado se puso pálido yo me quede sin palabras gracias a dios ya habíamos llegado a la casa.

Sin esperar si quiera que el chofer me abriera la puerta me baje corriendo, no podía creer que me confundiera con su estúpida ex esposa y era algo mas para agregar a la lista de por que Edward era un estúpido.

Me encerré en mi recamara no quería ni siquiera escuchar el nombre de Edward Cullen , sin saber como demonios Edward abrió la puerta,.

-Bella tenemos que hablar- dijo Edward en tono tranquilo.

-¿Con quieres hablar conmigo o Victoria?- pregunte con sarcasmo.

-No hay necesidad de la burla- dijo el tranquilo.

-Pues te prestas para eso querido esposito- dije haciendo referencia a como el me había llamado.

-Bella discúlpame si te has sentido ofendida o relegada – dijo el

-No me interesan tus disculpas Edward lo único que quiero es que te vayas para que me dejes descansar- dije en tono de fastidio.

-No será que lo que quieres es que me vaya para hablarle a tu amante- me dijo tomándome fuertemente de los hombros.

-Me estas lastimando- le dije al sentir tanta presión en mis brazos

-Suéltala Edward- se oyo que gritaron en la puerta, los dos volteamos a la puerta y con gran sorpresa me di cuenta que era Esme Cullen la que le estaba gritando , el de inmediato me solto.

-Hola madre- le dijo Edward serio

-Tu padre esta abajo y quiere hablar contigo- dijo ella sin responderle el saludo.

Edward no dijo nada mas y salio de la habitación, yo tenia un nudo en la garganta no sabia si gritar, llorar o que hacer.

-Hola bella- dijo Esme entrando a mi habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

-Buenas noches señora Cullen- dije como pude por que hasta hablar me dolia del nudo que tenia.

-Dime Esme, eso de señora Cullen es como si te hablara a ti misma – dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa.

-Gracias- dije en un susurro

-¿Que es lo que estaba pasando?- pregunto ella sobando donde Edward me había apretado.

Le comencé a contar todo, desde el momento en que yo pise Italia después de haberme casado con Edward ella solo movía su cabeza de manera negativa, no podía creer que me estaba desahogando con la madre de mi disque marido.

Después de mi desahogo y de mi llanto, Esme se quedo consolándome, después de que me calme de mi ataque de histeria Esme comenzó a hablar de conmigo.

-Bella de verdad yo no pensé que te sintieras asi, yo organice tu boda por que sabia que no tendrías ganas de organizar algo que no querías saber, pero te juro que nunca fue mi intención parecer entrometida o injusta, se que eres una mujer buena y que no tienes nada que ver con la arpía de Victoria.

-Gracias- dije aun sorbiendo mi nariz como una niña pequeña.

-Respecto a lo de mi nieta, te aseguro que yo me encargare de eso, Sue siempre le dijo a nessie que su mama volveria cuando no era cierto, cuando Victoria estaba embarazada teníamos que estar atrás de ella porque no quería tener a nessie, pero Sue siente una adoración por ese demonios disfrazado de mujer, y aunque se que te va a doler lo que te voy a decir, Edward aun esta obsesionado por lo que esa mujer le daba- dijo con calma- Mira bella, Victoria fue la obsesión de Edward desde la preparatoria , ella siempre fue de cascos muy ligeros y si te soy honesta cuando Victoria dijo que estaba embarazada jure que no era de mi hijo asi que cuando Nessie nacio pedi una prueba de adn y gracias a dios la pequeña es toda una Cullen, pero Edward comenzó a conocer todas las andanzas de su esposa y eso lo lastimaba cada dia mas. – me conto Esme

-Y por que siguió con ella?- pregunte curiosa.

-Por que Edward estaba loco por ella y con el embarazo Edward vio la oportunidad de convertirle en su esposa y ella acepto encantada, sabia que tendría recursos ilimitados y cuando se divorcio de Edward se llevo una muy buena pensión ofreciendo renunciar a nessie .- me conto Esme con coraje en la voz.

-Pero Edward aun la ama- dije con tristeza.

-No lo que esa mujer es un bruja maldita que no se que le dio a mi hijo- dijo ahora si con mucho coraje.

-Lo se, hasta cierto punto ella la culpable de toda esta situación- le dije y le conte como se habían dado las cosas con Edward desde el principio. Ella me escucho pacientemente no me dijo nada y solo se reia cuando yo le decía que Edward era como una estrella de rock para mi, bueno eso antes de entrar a mi lista de gente estúpida.

-Tranquila bella, te aseguro que Edward cambiara, y no por que se lo pida yo o su padre, lo hara por que le dire que no puede enojarse si pierde lo que el mismo esta ofreciendo- dijo- ahora bajemos a ver a mi esposo y te prometo que hare todo lo posible para que te sientas como en familia.

Esme y yo bajamos al comedor ahí estaban Edward y su padre esperándonos, Edward tenia cara de pocos amigos y Carlisle se veía que estaba un poco alterado.

-¿Querida bella como estas?- se paro el padre de Edward a saludarme.

-Bien gracias sr Cullen- dije un poco cohibida.

-Oye no me hagas sentir mas viejo de lo que estoy asi que solo dime Carlisle- dijo el con una sonrisa, nessie llego en ese momento y comenzó a decir que si yo cenaba ella no lo haría.

-Pues no cenaras nena, es momento de aprendas a ser respetuosa – dijo esme en tono maternal pero firme.

-Yo no quiero a bella ni a mi hermanito- dijo ella en voz baja.

-¿Y por que no quieres a tu hermanito?, a poco no te gustaría jugar con el, ser la hermana mayor?- le dijo esme.

-No – contesto nessie casi en un susurro.

-Pues que lastima porque tu tio Emmet es el hermano mayor de tu papa, y el le enseño muchas cosas a tu papa sabias?- le pregunto Carlisle.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto asombrada la pequeña.

-Pues si , pero ahora tendremos que buscar quien le enseñe todo a tu hermanito ya que tu no quieres- dijo esme con voz triste.

-No- grito nessie enojada- el es mi hermanito asi que yo le enseñare – dijo de manera posesiva, lo que hizo que saliera una gran sonrisa de mi labios, de reojo vi que Edward también tenia una sonrisa.

Auch que tal ehh , recuerden dejarme sus comentarios, cada dia esta mas buena verdad?

Las quiero


	4. Las cosas mejoran y apareces tu

Ya estoy aquí, ahh mil gracias por sus comentarios , este capitulo esta bueno, de esos que te dejan helado, pero el que sigue estará mucho mejor se los prometo, jajaja, bueno mil gracias a todas que me dejan sus cometarios o las que me han agregado a su favoritos, ya saben que me pueden encontrar en Face o en Twiteer ok? El link esta en mi perfil.

las quiero

ANNA

-Me han llegado ciertos rumores Edward- dijo mi padre muy serio.

-Hola padre¿ como estas?- dije con sarcasmo

-Ni me vengas con saludos estúpidos y ni mucho menos me hables en ese tono Edward- dijo mi padre molesto

-Creo que ya estoy mayor para saber solucionar mi vida- dije

-Si claro tan mayor que te acuestas con tu ex esposa y embarazas a tu asistente, con la que te casas y abandonas en Italia- grito mi padre.

-Yo no la abandone, ella esta perfectamente bien – dije enojado de que mis padres se metieran en mis asuntos.

-Claro que esta bien, pero no es por ti, ¿sabes que ella esta trabajando?- me pregunto con una sonrisa que daba a entender que el sabia mas que yo.

-Si lo se pero ya he aclarado con ella ese punto- dije tratando de controlar la furia que estaba naciendo nuevamente en mi.

-Solo te digo una cosa Edward, si bella decide abandonarte o buscarse un amante, yo seré el primero en aplaudirlo- dijo mi padre poniéndose enfrente de mi, cuando me dijo eso la sangre se me helo, si pasara eso la mataría, no toleraría que volvieran a burlarse de mi jamás.

Mi padre salió del estudio fuimos al comedor a esperar a mi madre y a bella, en ambiente entre mi padre y yo se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Estuvimos esperando a que le llegaran mi madre, bella y mi hija, en cuanto llegaron mi padre fue amable con mi esposa.

Y como si fuera un milagro mi mama logro convencer a Nessie de cuidar y querer a su hermanito por que ella era la hermana mayor.

La cena fue bastante amena, bella reía con las ocurrencias de mis padres, hasta nessie paso un buen momento, cuando mis padres se fueron bella de inmediato se fue a su habitación, tenia que hablar con ella, hoy había perdido los estribos y no quería que eso volviera a pasar, así que ahora mas tranquilo y con mayor cautela toque a la puerta de su habitación , cuando bella me dijo que pasara tome aire y pase.

-Hola-salude acercándome adonde ella se encontraba, ella ya estaba acostada en su cama con una libreta en las manos.

-¿Que se te ofrece?- pregunto ella tranquila .

-Antes que nada quería disculparme por mi reacción de hace rato no era mi intención lastimarte- dije sentándome en la cama junto a ella.

-Si, esta bien, solo espero no vuelva repetirse Edward- dijo seria pero tranquila.

-Yo se que es muy difícil lo que te voy a pedir, pero me gustaría que dejaras de trabajar, no tienes la necesidad de hacerlo, dime lo que necesitas y lo tendrás, tienes a tu disposición dos tarjetas de crédito ilimitadas – dije exponiendo mi punto de por que no tenia que trabajar.

-Edward, no me importa eso, quiero trabajar quiero sentirme útil y no lo voy a dejar- dijo firme.

-Es eso, o mas bien quieres estar cerca de ese perro estúpido- le dije en un tono mas fuerte, nada mas de imaginarme que estaba con el me mataba.

-Mira Edward, yo no soy Victoria, a mi no me metas en ese costal, quiero trabajar para ganar mi propio dinero, si no te parece la idea es tu asunto no el mio- dijo mirándome de tal forma que sabia que no habría manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión sobre trabajar.

-¿Cuando tienes el próximo ultrasonido?- pregunte y en ese momento me dieron unas ganas enormes de poner mi mano sobre su pancita, en ese lugar estaba creciendo mi hijo.

-Dentro de dos semanas- dijo con en emoción en su voz.

-Me gustaría acompañarte- dije nervioso de que me dijera que no.

-Si claro, me gustaría. – contesto acariciando su vientre ya crecido.

-Bueno pues te dejo descansar buenas noches bellas.- dije y Salí de su habitación.

En cuanto llegue a la mía me puse a pensar en lo que mi padre me había dicho de que si bella me abandonaba o aun peor me dejaba por otro, no creo que podría soportarlo , aun no entendía muy bien cual había sido mi error con Victoria, por ella no había querido formar una familia conmigo y con Nessie.

Me recosté en mi cama y los recuerdos comenzaron a golpearme, desde que yo tenia 18 años había estado loco por Victoria, pero ella siempre había dicho que ella necesitaba un hombre con mas experiencia y la verdad es que nunca fui un galán , no me interesaba mucho salir con mujeres, por que la mayoría querían estar conmigo por el apellido Cullen y no por mi.

Cuando por fin Victoria había decidido hacerme caso yo me desvivía por ella, quería supiera que yo podía ser el hombre que ella necesitaba.

En nuestra relación tuvimos muchas altas y bajas , pero por fin ella acepto venir a vivir conmigo, ella no quería una gran casa así que le dije que escogiera el lugar que ella quisiera , recuerdo que cuando vi el piso que le había gustado, me dije mentalmente que ese parecía mas bien un departamento de amantes y no un piso de una pareja que quería formar una familia

A pesar de que toda mi familia se opuso a mi relación con ella ya teníamos tres años juntos yo sabia que ella era muy joven solo tenia 24 años cuando supo que estaba embarazada de Nessie mi familia siempre me dijo que ella no quería tener al bebe, y la verdad es que no recuerdo alguna palabra de cariño de ella hacia nuestro bebe, o alguna emoción para hacer algo relacionado a Nessie.

El declive total vino cuando nació nuestra hija, al primer mes de vida de nessie ella me dijo que se iría a New York a descansar sola, así que me dejo con mi hija recién nacida y se fue, fue ahí cuando aparecieron las primera fotos de ella con otros hombre, cuando yo le reclamaba me decía que eran amigos y me colgaba el teléfono.

A la tercera semana de que ella no regresaba fui a buscarla y me tope con una fiesta en la casa que teníamos, en la que ella estaba completamente ebria muy abrazada de un tipo.

Cuando la enfrente me dijo que si no me gustaba su forma de ser me fuera y la dejara, que ella no había nacido para ser ama de casa ni mucho menos madre, pero pensé que tal vez estaba teniendo una depresión post – parto o algo asi.

Logre que nuestro matrimonio durara tres años mas aunque yo en el fondo sabia que ella no nos quería ni a nessie ni a mi en su vida.

El peor momento llego cuando , yo llegue de un viaje sin avisar quería darle la sorpresa a mi esposa y me moría por ver a mi bebe de tres años, cuando llegue a nuestra casa ella estaba en nuestra recamara con otro hombre, eso me partió el alma, rompió algo dentro de mi y en ese

}momento algo murió en mi.

Después de eso los tramites de divorcio se hicieron en menos de dos meses, ella se quedo con una muy buena pensión, negocio con la custodia de Nessie y por nada del mundo quería sepárame de mi hija.

Y ahora dos años después estaba casado, esperando otro hijo y al parecer otra vez con una mujer que no me amaba.

No se a que hora me quede dormido, pero cuando desperté fue por que sentí un manitas jalas mis parpados.

-Nessie no hagas eso nena- le pedí a mi hija.

-Papi ya me voy- dijo emocionada.

-¿Y se puede saber a donde va señorita?- le dije tomando a mi hija de la cintura para yo poder sentarme.

-Como que a donde a comprar cosas para el bebe, le dije a bella que yo tenia que ir para cuidar a mi serio eso de la hermana mayor.

-Ok princesa ¿y bella donde esta?- le pregunte

-Me esta esperando afuera, ya me voy- dijo mi princesa, se bajo de encima de mi y salió corriendo, yo me asome por la ventana y vi cuando el chofer arrancaba, en ese momento me dio una sensación desagradable en el pecho, me hubiera gustado que también me invitaran a ver las cosas para el bebe.

Después de que ellas se fueron decidí que era momento de que me tomara unas vacaciones en casa para poder estar con bella,nessie y el bebe.

Cuando ellas regresaron ya era bastante tarde, bella y mi hija venían cargas de bolsas, en cuando entraron yo corri al recibidor.

-Veo que se divirtieron- dije acercándome a bella para ayudarla con las bolsas.

-Si mucho – dijo bella

Y en ese momento comenzó a decirme nessie todo lo que habían hecho y visto, nessie estaba muy emocionada por que bella le había dicho que ella seria la encargada de supervisar como quedaría la habitación del bebe.

Los tres cenamos y puedo decir que jamas había tenido una cena asi , mi hija riendo, bella ni se diga, tanto que el bebe comenzó a moverse, me moria por acercarme y acariciar su vientre, Victoria jamás me había dejado acariciar su vientre por que decía que le daba comenzon y le molestaba, cuando nessie le pidió a bella que la dejara tocarla bella de inmediato tomo la manita de mi hija y la puso donde el bebe se movia. Nessie puso una cara de sorpresa y comenzó a hablarle a su hermanito, a bella se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas pero tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ven papi ven- me dijo mi hija, yo me acerque con temor a que bella no me permitiera tocarla, pero la mire fijamente como pidiendo permiso para tocarla ella estiro su mano tomo la mia y la puso donde el bebe se estaba moviendo, nunca había sentido algo asi, ninguno de los tres dijo nada, tanto como nessie y yo estábamos fascinados con lo que estábamos sintiendo, llego un momento que sin darnos cuenta nessie y yo le estábamos platicando al bebe, bella nada mas reia, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos mi hija y yo ahí hincados platicando con el bebe, hasta que dejo de moverse.

Creo que se durmió- dijo bella con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Entonces shhhhh no lo vayamos a despertar- dijo nessie en voz baja.

Yo lleve a nessie a su habitación a dormir estaba aun muy emocionada por que había podido sentir a su hermanito, y eso me daba gusto.

Cuando fui a la habitación de bella la vi que estaba sacando lo que había comprado de las bolsas.

-¿Puedo pasar?- le pregunte desde la puerta.

-Si adelante, mira lo que le compre al bebe- comenzó a mostrarme emocionada lo que le había comprado, ahí me di cuenta que Victoria jamás había comprado ella nada para nessie , siempre se lo encargaba a alguien mas y en cambio bella, estaba feliz y emocionada, su mirada se llenaba de felicidad nada mas de hablar del bebe.

Estuvimos un buen rato hablando de las cosas del niño , de como quería decorar la habitación y hasta de posibles nombres por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí como mi corazón brincaba, y sentía cierto cosquilleo en mi estomago.

Los siguientes días bella se sorprendió mucho al saber que me estaba tomando unas vacaciones, asi que me encargue no sin ayuda de nessie que le dijo que ella tenia que acompañarla al trabajo para cuidar a su hermanito, lo dijo de manera tan firme que bella hablo con el perro de su jefe, para decirle que no podría seguir trabajando con el por lo menos en lo que nacía él bebe, ya me encargaría yo que después del nacimiento de mi hijo ese perro no se volviera acercar a mi esposa.

Nos dedicábamos a pasear por la ciudad nosotros mismo escogimos los muebles del bebe, y bella había insistido en que nosotros mismos decoraramos todo el cuarto del bebe, eso me hacia feliz, me sentí bien, sentía que por fin estaba con mi propia familia, bella una noche nos había sorprendido y ella había hecho la cena.

Cada dia que pasaba bella y yo nos acercábamos mas un dia cuando paseamos por la plaza nos habíamos tomado de la mano, nessie ya no se enojaba y parecía que ahora yo era el no podía acercarse o hacer enojar a bella por que me enfrentaba a la ira de mi pequeña hija.

Cuando fuimos al ultrasonido del bebe, no pude evitar que saliera una lagrima, no me sentí tal mal cuando vi que bella lloraba mas que yo, en ese momento no pude resistir y le di un suave beso en los labios que ella correspondió y le dije –Gracias- ella solo me sonrió , sabia porque le daba las gracias

Tome la decisión de trasladarme por completo a Italia por lo menos hasta que el bebe naciera comenzaría a delegar cosas, no quería descuidar a nessie ni a bella, y si era honesto conmigo mismo no quería dejar perder lo maravilloso que había comenzado a construir con bella.

Había en ocasiones que bella y yo nos dábamos tiernos besos , disfrutaba mucho el tiempo que pasaba a su lado, cuando la abrazaba me sentía completo, era como si el coraje que tenia guardado se hubiera ido.

Los meses pasaron muy rápido y en menos de lo que me di cuenta Anthony Cullen llego al mundo ,midiendo 58 centímetros y pesando tres kilos quinientos gramos llego el nuevo integran de los cullen.

Bella me había dicho que quería que el bebe durmiera en su habitación los primeros meses para ella poder estar al pendiente de el. Bella cada dia me sorprende mas y mas, y la verdad es que me encantaba la mujer que era, me encantaba conocer esto de ella.

Cuando el bebe llego a la casa, tanto toda mi familia con la de ella, estaban aquí, se quedarían unos días, la primera noche que bella y el bebe estuvieron en casa no podía estar tranquilo asi que fui a la habitación de bella, y me di cuenta que no era el único que estaba asi, Nessie ya me había ganado, estaba acostada junto a bella , mientras que bella la abrazaba.

No pude resistirlo y me metí con ellas en la cama bella abrió sus ojos y solo me sonrió, debo decir que no podía dormir, estaba emocionado me sentía extasiado no podía creer que lo que siempre soñé lo estaba teniendo aquí al alcance de mi mano y estuve a punto de perderlo todo por ser un cerrado estúpido egoísta, pero sabia que bella y yo podíamos ser un buen matrimonio y con el tiempo llegar amarnos, porque de que ella me había conquistado lo había hecho.

Estaba viviendo los días mas felices de mi vida, lo que siempre había soñado lo tenia, me sentía lleno, afortunado, feliz, no necesitaba nada mas.

En una ocasión mi familia y la de bella nos dijeron que se llevarían al bebe y a nessie a pasear para bella pudiera descansar mas ya que ella se hacia cargo del bebe pero también de todas la necesidades de nessie y atendía la casa.

Asi que si he de ser honesto lo aproveche para poder dormir mas con bella en mis brazos, por que desde aquella primera vez que dormí con ella ahora lo hacia diario.

No se cuanto dormimos pero cuando desperté vi que bella tenia su cabeza en mi pecho su aroma me encantaba su aroma, era embriagante, era su cabello sedoso caía como cascada sobre mi pecho yo tenia mi brazo envuelto en su cintura la apreté mas a mi y ella despertó.

-Buenos días- dijo aun adormilada.

-Hola- le respondí con una sonrisa y quite un mechon que tapa su carita.

-Es rico dormir hasta tarde- dijo estirándose y saliendo de mis brazos pero cuando dejo de estirarse la jale de nuevo para que estuviera pegada a mi.

-Si lo es, y es mas rico despertar asi- dije en un susurro.

-Si lo es- me apoyo ella sin mirarme a la cara.

-Gracias por todo lo que me has dado bella, me haces un hombre extremadamente feliz- le dije, ella levanto su rostro y me miro con emoción .

No lo pude resistir mas y la bese, ella correspondió el beso y como siempre se entregaba mas y mas, comencé a acariciar su cuerpo y ella el mio, la ropa comenzó a ser muy molesta , ella fue la que tomo la iniciativa para comenzar a deshacernos de las pijamas y yo con gusto quite el de ella.

Me dedique a acariciarla a disfrutarla , pero sobretodo que ella gozara que disfrutara hasta el máximo y lo estaba logrando por que sus gemidos me lo decían , quería aprender a conocer su cuerpo y que juntos descubriéramos lo que le gusta.

Fueron las cuatro horas mas deliciosas , haciendo el amor, tocando nuestros cuerpo, ella me hizo cosas que hacían que enloqueciera de placer.

Se dedico a investigar mi cuerpo , conocer mi cuerpo con su boca, su lengua me dio el placer mas delicioso que había probado en mi vida.

Las cosas marchaban felizmente, mi familia estaba encantada con Anthony y bella y Nessie era la hermana mas sobrepoctora que conoci.

Todos los días trataba de salir lo mas temprano que podía de mi oficina para estar con mi familia, sin darme cuenta ya bella y yo teniamo un año de casado hoy era nuestro aniversario y quería que fuera una noche inolvidable.

Estaba por irme cuando la persona que menos quería volver a ver en mi vida entro a mi oficina.

Hola Edward- dijo victoria con una sonrisa seductora.

Que haces aqui?- pregunte asombrado.

Que no puedo venir a ver a mi ex esposo y preguntar por mi hija?- pregunto Victoria con una sonrisa que se notaba que tenia otras intenciones.

Que es lo que quieres de verdad Victoria, tengo prisa- dije levantándome de mi silla para correrla.

De verdad no sabes lo que quiero?- pregunto ella levantando una ceja y acercándose a mi.

No asi que dime que demonios quieres- dije molesto.

Esto es lo que quiero mi amor- dijo y sin verlo venir me beso, me quede pasmado ella de inmediato me tomo por el cuello yo puse mis mano en su cintura para para alejarla cuando un grito me hizo aventarla por completo.

Edward – grito bella , cuando gire para verla sus ojos estaba llenos de lagrimas y su mirada era de un gran , pero gran coraje.

Chinnnnnnn que les parecio el cap? A esta Victoria ya va a entrar hacer de las suyas, como me gustaría golpearla. Jajjajaja

Recuerden dejarme su opinión oki?.

Las quiero


	5. Como no creerte si me amas como yo a ti

hOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAssssssssssss s que dijeron, ya no subio capitulo, ajajajajaj pues noooo aquí esta el cap de hoy, y espero estén atentas el fin de semana por que habrá capitulo de todas las historias.

Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios, me emociona mucho leerlos, de verdad me hacen feliz y me inspiran mas.

Recuerden agregarme a face o a twiteer los links están en mi perfil.

Bueno pues no las aburro mas y les dejo cap.

Las quiero

ANNA

-Bella no es lo que piensas , te lo juro – dijo Edward desesperado.

-No soy ciega Edward, pero si a ti lo que te gusta es que te traten de la mal, me lo hubieras dicho- grite enojada. – Edward se acerco a mi rápidamente y me tomo de lo brazos.

-No amor, te juro que no- me dijo con angustia en su voz.

-Se estaban besando- le dije soltándome de su agarre.

-Bella te lo juro por mi hija, por nuestro hijo, te juro que ella no me interesa en lo mas mínimo- dijo y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas eso me partio el corazón, pero tenia que ser firme y dura hasta llegar a saber la verdad.

-Querida solo fue un beso- dijo Victoria que ya estaba muy sentadita en el lugar de mi esposo.

-Tu zorra de quinta, mala madre párate de ahí- le grite enojada caminando hacia donde se encontraba ella.

-Oye , que no sepas como mantener a un hombre no es mi problema- dijo ella en burla.

-Claro que sabe como y es mucho mas mujer que tu, ella es madre, amiga,esposa,amante , es leal, cariñosa, humana, y ante todo le importa su familia y sus hijos- le grito Edward enojado- Tu eres la que no tiene un punto de comparación con ella Victoria, por que lo único que tienes es el cuerpo por que el alma y corazón los tienes podridos y ahora Victoria ni tu cuerpo ni tu avejentada sensualidad me llaman ni un pizca la atención- dijo el con una voz que hasta yo sentí feito.

-Eres un imbécil Edward por que si piensas que esta insípida se puede comparar conmigo estas muy mal, ella es poca cosa junto a mi, tu nunca entendiste que habemos mujeres no estamos hechas para esta en una casa para cuidar hijos y mucho menos para ser de un solo hombre.

-Si me queda claro, las zorras como tu, que lo único que saben hacer, es ser unas busconas, pero mientras que yo tengo amor sincero tu solo tienes conveniencia en tu vida y aparte de todo, te crees todo lo que te dices y no te ves en un espejo, por que aunque te duela soy mas joven que tu- me defendi.

-Jamas podrás igual lo que Edward y yo compartimos en la intimidad- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Claro que no, por que con ella hago el amor, la trato como la dama que es, la venero como lo mas importante en mi vida y contigo solo era sexo y ahora que conozco lo que es estar con bella, te puedo decir que contigo hasta mal sexo es- dijo Edward tomándome de la cintura, me encantaba ver a mi esposo defenderme de esa manera con cada palabra que el decía sentía que mis piernas temblaban y mi corazón se derretia.

-Te sugiero que te largues de aquí y no vuelvas jamas- dije seria.

-Quien me va a sacar ¿tu?. – pregunto con burla

-No ella no, ella es una dama, pero yo no tengo por que ser un caballero con alguien como tu- dijo mi esposo y la comenzó a jalar del brazo y la saco a jalones y empujones, yo me quede completamente sorprendida se oian los gritos de Victoria por todos lados se estaba poniendo histérica.

cuando Edward la saco de su oficina regreso de inmediato y cerro la puerta con seguro , no tardo mas de 10 segundos en estar a enfrente de mi.

-Bella te juro que yo no la bese , no perdería todo lo que siempre he soñado por una estupidez te lo juro amor, no te enojes conmigo, te amo bella, me has robado el corazón y si tu me dejas me muero te lo juro – dijo desesperado.

-Tranquilo amor, después de todo lo que le acabas de decir no me queda duda de tu amor, y por cierto yo también te amor cielo- cuando termine de decirle eso estampe mis labios en sus labios, Edward me abrazo fuertemente como si temiera que me fuera a ir, y ese beso termino con nosotros en su sillón medio desnudos haciendo el amor.

-Vaya si siempre que venga aquí terminaremos así vendré mas seguido.- dije después del maravilloso sexo que habíamos tenido .

-Por mi encantado señora Cullen – dijo el besando mi hombro.

-Mira que venia a secuestrarte para que comiéramos juntos, pero quien demonios piensa en comer cuando puedo tener a mi esposo asi- dije acariciado su perfecto pecho.

Edward y yo nos vestimos y salimos de su oficina Nessie y el bebe nos esperaban en casa y Edward como el buen papa que era se moria por llegar a jugar con sus retoños.

Yo aun seguía muy aturdida por el enfrentamiento con Victoria mi hermana Alice había decidido quedarse una temporada conmigo, eso me hacia muy feliz, aunque no sabia si era tan buenas noticias mi hermana estaba completamente enamorada de Jasper mi cuñado el hermano mas pequeño de Edward , pero el tenia una novia por lo que sabia ya llevaban mucho tiempo Maria y no estaba muy segura de Jasper si quiera mirara a mi hermana una vez.

Pero bueno por el momento tenia que preocuparme de que Victoria no comenzara hacer mas cosas para separarme de Edward, tenia el presentimiento de que ella no se quedaría tan tranquila después de como la había tratado Edward.

Edward me había dicho que quería hacer una cena para la familia y lo amigos mas cercanos por que quería presumir a su familia, a mi me emocionaba, pero quería ser la mejor anfitriona.

Mi hermana, Esme y yo comenzamos a organizarlo todo, cuando me di cuenta la fiesta intima se convirtió en una fiesta para unas 60 personas.

Alice estaba cada dia mas colada por Jasper y el ni siquiera le daba una mirada, mi hermana se entristecía , pero yo no podía hacer nada.

El dia de la fiesta "intima" llego obviamente Jasper llego con su novia, que era honesta me caia bastante mal, la sorpresa fue que Emmet llego con Rosalie la secretaria que había tomado mi lugar y me daba mucho gusto eso hacían una muy bonita pareja.

Edward a todo mundo le presumía lo feliz que estaba y reconocía que era una mandilón en casa las mujeres me decían que les daba envidia lo mucho que me quería mi esposo y el como se expresaba de mi.

Yo me sentía como pavorreal , me sentía como princesa de cuento, aunque había varias mujeres que no me dirigían la palabra y que solo me miraban de manera despectiva, como si yo fuera poca cosa, la verdad a esas me daban ganas de ponerles purgante en la comida, pero no lo haría, seria darles demasiada importancia.

Estaba sentada platicado con Rosalie y Alice cuando Maria llego a donde estábamos nosotras y se sentó a platicar con nosotras , Alice de inmediato puso cara de poco amigos.

-Que maravillosa fiesta- dijo maria con una sonrisa que me pareció fingida.

-Gracias, espero te la estés pasando bien- dije por cortesía.

-Pues si te soy honesta, las fiestas de Victoria son mucho mejores- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Pues deberías de irte con ella – defendió mi hermana.

-Pues si estoy aquí es por que Jasper me lo pidió, no por que yo quisiera- dijo ella matando a mi hermana con la mirada.

-Pues ya hiciste acto de presencia ya te puedes ir. – dijo Rosalie de manera directa.

-Mira Isabella, yo soy amiga de Victoria y no creo que tu puedas llenar lo zapatos de ella como señora Cullen, pero gracias a dios yo pronto sere la esposa de Jasper y podre remediar eso-dijo ella levantándose y dejándonos a nosotras con las dos o tres cosas que teníamos que decirle.

-Esa perra- dijo Alice enojada.

-Tranquila Alice ya haremos algo nosotras.- dijo Rosalie

-Ya no la tomemos en cuenta por favor- les pedi.

-Ya veremos si se convierte ella en la señora Cullen- dijo Alice de tal manera que me dio miedo lo que pudiera hacer.

La fiesta termino bastante bien y muy entrada la madrugada, Edward se había tomado una copas de mas y estaba bastante cariñoso conmigo, eso quería decir que tendría una deliciosa noche de pasión.

Me di cuenta que Jasper se había quedado en la casa por que se le habían pasado bastante las copas, pero de Maria no había ni sombra, cuando Edward y yo nos subimos a nuestra habitación vi como mi hermana entraba a la habitación donde se supone que se quedaría Jasper .

Chinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnn

Ahh que emoción no?

Edward me mato como defendió a Bella, tenemos que reconocerlo si un hombre dice eso de nosotras nos derrite por completo.

Espero me dejen comentarios , las quiero.

ANNA


	6. La historia se repite

Hola nenas hermosas y nenes ahh que emoción, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo y me tiene emocionada subirlo, esta re-bueno jajajajjajaja, mil gracias por todos sus comentarios y PM me han dicho que si no he pensado en tener una beta y la verdad si pero recuerden que subo capitulo cuando puedo, y cuando lo acabo lo subo de inmediato, asi que me costaría un poco poder tener una beta.

Bueno pues no las aburro mas y las dejo con el cap de hoy .

Las quiero

ANNA

Estaba bastante intranquila con lo que había visto , de entrar a mi hermana a la habitación de Jasper, algo me decía que esto no acabaría nada bien Edward no se había dado cuenta de nada, tengo que reconocer que Edward y yo andábamos muy cariños y después de que mi esposo me comenzó a besar el cuello todo lo demás se me olvido, cada que vez que estaba en sus brazos todo lo demás se me olvidaba era como si lo único que existiera en mi vida fueran sus caricias, sus besos, su cuerpo sobre el mio, estas con el era una explosión de sentimientos, de emociones , de sensaciones mi pie vibraba como sabia que nunca en mi vida me podría pasar con alguien mas.

Después de la gloriosa noche de pasión que había pasado con mi esposo, me desperté antes que el, tenia que levantarme a ver a mis bebes, Nessie y Anthony ya no tardaban en demandar toda mi atención, pero antes de cualquier cosa, quería saber que había pasado con Alice.

Asi que me levante con cuidado para no despertar a Edward, me puse unos jeans y una playera y Sali despacio, sigilosamente me asome en la habitación donde vi que entro mi hermana, abri la puerta tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible.

Lo que mas me temi, había pasado ,Alice estaba en la cama con Jasper y no había que ser adivina para saber lo que había pasado la noche anterior, Sali con cuidado me quede un momento recargada en la pared, realmente me preocupa lo que pudiera pasar, sabia que Alice era mucho mas fuerte de lo que se podía ver, pero ella estaba profundamente enamora de Jasper y si el decidía despreciarla después de esto seria un golpe muy golpe para mi hermana.

Como había predicho mis retoños comenzaron a gritar por su mama, bueno Anthony a llorar y Nessie de inmediato corrió a ver a su hermanito, por que si ahora Nessie me decía mama, la primera vez que lo hizo que el corazón se me llenara de alegría, mis ojos se llenaron de inmediato de lagrimas y solo pude correr a abrazarla y Nessie se dejo querer, y se aferro a mi como yo a ella en ese abrazo.

Corri con mis bebes asi que cuando entre con Anthony ya estaba Nessie ahí con su tierna pijama de conejito.

-Mama, ya se despertó mi hermanito. – dijo Nessie aun adormilada.

-Lo se nena, pero ven y dame un abrazo –le dije a Nessie y me agache a su altura para abrazar a la princesa de la casa.

Edward entro a los pocos minutos y Nessie de inmediato corrió a ver a su papa.

-Buenos días amor- me saludo Edward acercándose a mi a depositar un dulce beso en mis labios- Que tal amaneció este caballerito- dijo besado a Anthony en su cabecita.

-¿Y yo?- pregunto Nessie con un puchero, a lo que si papa de inmediato ataco a la pequeña con besos, estarán eran mis perfectas mañanas. Después de arreglar a mi bebes, Edward me cubrió para irme a arregla yo , ya que mi esposo quería que pasáramos el dia fuera, la verdad es que lo agradecí internamente, no quería ver como terminaban las cosas entre Alice y Jasper.

Jasper POV.

La maldita cabeza me estaba matando, el beber después de haber tenido una pelea con tu novia no es buena opción, peor Maria tenia que entender que el yo apoyaría a mi hermano en todo y que yo era el mas feliz de que Edward no volviera con la bruja de Victoria, cuando le dije eso casi le da un infarto, ella defendiendo a su amiga y yo completamente en desacuerdo, como era posible que no se diera cuenta que esa maldita mujer no tenia sentimientos ni siquiera por su propia hija.

Me comencé a estirar para levantarme cuando sentí algo tibio a mi lado, gire a ver quien era y o que me encontré ahí casi hace que me de un infarto Alice la hermana de Bella , estaba a mi lado dormida, solo una parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una sabana, comencé a recordar lo había pasado la noche anterior , las imágenes de comenzaron a llegar a mi.

No sabia en que momento había entrado Alice a la habitación, yo estaba sentado en la cama con una copa en la mano.

-Hola Jasper- dijo Alice acercándose a mi.

-Alice que haces aquí, deberías de estar en la fiesta no crees?- le dije , lo que en verdad quería era que se fuera, quería estar solo.

-La fiesta ya termino , quería venir a ver como estabas, vi que se te pasaron un poco los tragos- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Ebrio- conteste levantando la copa que tenia en la mano.

-Si eso ya lo note, y debo decirte que te ves muy bien- dijo ella acercándose mas a mi.

-Gracias, aunque no se si sea muy bueno que me digan que ebrio me vio bien- dije riendo.

-Lo que quiero decir es que siempre eres muy serio y bueno con tus copas de mas eres mas abierto—dijo ella completamente pegada a mi.

-¿Que sucede Alice?- le pregunte.

-Sabes, eres muy guapo, me gustan tus ojos, tus labios, tu cabello- comenzó a decir ella acariciando de manera dulce mi rostro.

-Esto no esta bien Alice- dije tratando de alejarme un poco,

-Shh tranquilo Jasper- dijo sin saber en momento ella se puso a horcadas sobre mi, tomo mis manos y las puso sobre sus caderas.

-Alice por favor…- ella no me dejo continuar por que de inmediato ataco mis labios no pude resistir y respondí el beso de la misma manera que ella me lo estaba dando , era fuego, pasión, mis manos se aferraron por completo a su cadera y ella de inmediato comenzó a desabotonarme mi camisa, en ese momento yo deje de pensar y solo me dedique a disfrutar de este momento.

Mis manos comenzaron a acariciar sus glúteos , ella hacia movimientos sobre mi , el beso se hacia mas intenso, asi que la levante y la puse en la cama en ese momento ella aprovecho para quitarme por completo la camisa, asi que yo comencé a levantar ese diminuto vestido que traía.

Ella sin poner resistencia se separo un poco de mi para que pudiera sacarle el vestido y quedo en un una diminuta ropa interior, su piel era blanca como a nieve pero contrastaba con el fuego de sus besos y el calor de su cuerpo.

Me levante de sobre ella y comencé a desabotonar mi pantalón , era la imagen mas sexy que había visto en mi vida, ella estaba acostada recargada en sus codos con esa diminuta lencería viéndome de la manera mas sexy y ardiente ella mordia su labio interior y asi que yo me quitaba el pantalón lentamente cuando por fin estuvo fuera e iba a quitarme el bóxer .

-Hey , eso lo hago yo- dijo ella se sento en la orilla de la cama y comenzó a bajar lentamente mis boxers que tengo que reconocer que ya había una enorme erección bajo ellos, asi que en cuanto bajo el bóxer por completo ella no espero nada mas y comenzó a acariciar mi erección yo solo disfrutaba de la deliciosa caricia pero necesitaba mas.

-Lamela- le pedi, ella sin pensarlo mucho saco su lengua y comenzó a lamer como si se tratara de una paleta, su rostro era lo que mas me encendía era como si le causara mas placer a ella de lo que me estaba causando a mi, era delicioso lo que me estaba haciendo asi que eso era imposible.

Ella abrió la boca y la comenzó a meter yo puse mis manos en su cuello y comencé a marcarle un ritmo, las piernas las comencé a sentir muy débiles, sabia que en cualquier momento terminaría y no quería hacerlo en su boca, per era como si ella supiera lo que pensaba por que puso sus manos en mis nalgas aferrándose de ahí y comenzó el movimiento mas rápido de lo que yo le había marcado, esperaba que mis gemidos no los escucharán mi hermano y mi cuñada y sin mas tiempo descargue todo en su deliciosa boca, ella trago todo .

La acosté de nuevo en la cama y ahora seria yo el que le daría placer, aunque no podía que también seria un gran placer para mi deleitarme con ese cuerpecito de tentación que tenia.

-Ahora será mi turno de probarte- dije

-Muero por que lo hagas- dijo ella y arqueo su espalda entregándome todo, asi que comencé a besarla despacio quería torturarla de placer, fui bajando lentamente por su cuello su pecho con cuidado de no tocar sus senos, quería que suplicara, baje hasta su estomago , olfatee su centro, y olia como el mas delicioso de los manjares, estuve a punto de arrancar la diminuta tanga y sumergirme ahí, pero tenia que ser fuerte, asi que me fui a sus piernas a besarlas con adoración , su pie suave y tersa me enloquecía.

-Por favor- dijo ella.

-Por favor que pequeña- dije dije en tono malévolo.

-Tócame mas- me pidió.

-¿Si?, donde- le pregunte,-¿ aquí?- dije pasando mi mano por su seno ella jalo mas aire como si se le estuviera acabando.

-Si mas- rogo.

-Asi que no pude mas y tengo que reconocer que rompi su brasiere y comencé a devorar sus pechos, con esos pezones deliciosamente rosados y completamente erectos, que me rogaban ser lamidos y cuidadosamente mordidos, ella gemia cada vez mas alto yo necesitaba probar mas de ella, asi que sin ningún tipo de delicadeza arranque su tanga, ella abrió sus piernas para mi y mi lengua probo lo mas rico que había probado en mi vida, su sabor era embriagante , enloquecedor por completo.

Ella tuvo un orgasmo en mi boca, bebi como un sediento todos sus jugos ella acariciaba mi cabello como si quisiera que entrara en ella, asi que la complacería y me posicione en medio de sus piernas y entre en ella, cuando quise meter mas mi miembro algo me detenia .

-¿Eres virgen Alice?- pregunte asombrado, después de la felación que me había hecho era imposible.

-Ya no – dijo ella y me tomo de la cadera y ella sola hizo el movimiento para romper esa fina tela que nos separaba del placer, ella sin poder evitarlo hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Cuando estes lista pequeña- dije en tono tierno sin moverme para no lastimarla mas.

Pasaron algunos minutos cuando Alice comenzó a mover tímidamente su cadera esa fue la señal que necesitaba para comenzar un vaivén y jamas había sentido algo tan estrecho , mi miembro estaba completamente abrazado por ella.

Explote por completo en ella y sentí como su jugos me bañaban por completo, me baje de ella y la abrace, aspire por completo su aroma , ella puso su cabeza en mi pecho y yo la abrace aun mas fuerte.

Sin decir nada ambos nos quedamos completamente dormidos, tenia que reconocer que era la noche de pasión mas deliciosa que habia pasado en mi vida.

Pero tenia que hablar con Alice seriamente de lo que habia pasado , asi que la comencé a despertar con dulces besos y suaves caricias pero en vez de tener la conversación tuvimos otra sesión de sexo maravilloso.

Ambos nos metimos a bañar, Alice salio primero que yo de la ducha , yo me quede un poco mas y cerre toda el agua caliente y me quede bajo el chorro de agua helada, tenia que pensar con claridad lo que hablaría con ella.

Cuando Sali del baño ella tenia puesta mi camisa, y se veía hermosa yo tenia enredada una toalla tapándome de la cintura para abajo.

-Alice tenemos que hablar- le dije en cuento Sali.

-Claro que si Jass – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y acercándose a mi como si fuera una bailarina.

-Alice lo que paso anoche fue maravilloso y me encanto- dije en tono dulce.

-Lo se y a mi también me encanto, aunque se que las próximas veces será mucho mas maravilloso- dijo ella pasando sus brazos por mi cuello y depositando un beso en mis labios.

-Alice, yo tengo novia- dije recordándole a Maria.

-Bueno eso tiene solución ¿no?- dijo ella abrazándome mas fuerte.

-Alice yo amo a Maria y pronto me casare con ella , de verdad lamento si en algún momento te hice pensar que entre tu y yo podía pasar algo mas de lo que paso anoche – dije con voz calmada.

-Pero se que te gusto lo que paso entre nosotros- dijo ella con voz quebrada.

-Si Alice me encanto ya te lo dije, pero yo no pienso dejar a Maria , y si somos honestos tu fuiste la que me busco no yo a ti- dije en un tono mas firme.

-Si yo entiendo Jasper no te preocupes, al fin y al cabo como dices yo fui la que te busco- dijo ella recogiendo sus cosas y sin darme a tiempo a nada mas salio de la habitación.

Yo me quede sentado en la cama pensando en que demonios habia hecho, esto no estaba bien y sabia que esto me iba a traer mucho, pero muchos problemas.

Edward Pov.

Habia tenido un dia maravilloso con mi familia, ya era tarde cuando habíamos llegado a casa, Alice estaba encerrada en su habitación y mi hermano Jasper me estaba esperando en el estudio, bella habia llevado acostar a los bebes y yo fui a hablar con mi hermano.

-¿Que pasa Jasper?- le pregunte al verlo tan desencajado.

-Me acosté con Alice- dijo directo y sin preámbulos.

-¿Con mi cuñada? ,-¿ la hermana de bella?- pregunte en un tono casi histérico , no quería ni imaginarme lo que pasaría si bella o sus papas se enteraban.

-Pues que yo sepa no conoces a otra Alice verdad?- dijo el tono sarcástico.

-Como demonios se te ocurrió hacer semejante estupidez?- le pregunte enojado

Jasper comenzó a contarme como habían pasado las cosas, y la verdad es que no podía culparlo pero sabia que si bella o mis suegros se enteraban habría problemas muy pero muy grandes.

De esa conversación con mi hermano ya habia pasado un mes y nada se habia descubierto, bella no me habia comentado nada, Alice volvió con sus padres a los dos días de lo que habia pasado con mis padres y Jasper habia solucionado todo con Maria.

Yo estaba organizando una fiesta por que seria el cumpleaños de mi adoraba bella y quería echar la casa por la ventana.

La noche de la famosa fiesta llego, obviamente vinieron mis suegros y mi cuñada, aunque debo reconocer que estaba nervioso de mi hermano y Alice se encontraran de nuevo, pero no me meteria.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar y claro que mi hermano llego con su novia Maria, y Alice ya se encontraba aquí.

Que tienes amor?- me pregunto bella

Nada mi amor, estas disfrutando de tu noche?- le pregunte abrazándola

Si amor, muchas gracias cielo- dijo emocionada.

Jasper y Alice ni siquiera una mirada se daban , pero lo mas me sorprendia era que Alice habia venido acompañada de un hombre que yo habia visto en la boda.

Cuando llego la hora de pasar a cenar, vi que Jasper y Alice se mataban con la mirada o mas bien mi hermano mataba con la mirada al acompañante de Alice.

-¿Como han estado?- pregunto mi esposa a sus padres.

-Pues te tenemos una noticiota hija- dijo mi suegra emocionada.

-¿Cual?- pregunto mi esposa emocianda.

Alice se casa en mes y medio- dijo mi suegra feliz, bella se quedo lívida, Alice ni siquiera levanto la mirada y Jasper escupió lo que tenia en la boca.

-¿Que te pasa?- le pregunto Maria a su novio sorprendida.

-¿En mes y medio?- pregunto mi esposa aun sorprendida.

-Si bella y esperamos puedas acompañarnos- dijo James el acompañante de Alice.

-Si claro ahí estaremos- dije al ver que bella no contestaba nada.

-¿Hace mucho que salen?- pregunto mi hermano con cara de pocos amigo.

-Nos conocemos desde niños, pero después de que Alice regreso a casa de sus padres decidimos casarnos- dijo James

-¿Y se puede saber por que?- pregunto Jasper con voz contenida.

-Por que queremos – dijo Alice matando a mi hermano con la mirada.

Yo interrumpí su conversación y comencé hablar con otros invitados, la cena paso lo mas tranquila que se podía , pasamos al jardín donde estaría música en vivo.

Ya la fiesta estaba bastante avanzada cuando se comenzaron a escuchar grito, y que gritos, si con todo y música se escuchaban, bella y yo entramos a la casa y ahí estaban Jasper peleándose a golpes con James y maria insultaba a Alice a mas no poder.

AUCHHHHHHHH que habrá pasado?

Que emoción, les gusto el lemmon? Hace mucho que no escribia uno asi, espero no haber perdido mi toque.

Recuerden dejarme sus comentarios y por fa agréguenme a face o twiteer el link esta en mi perfil.

Las quiero

ANNA


	7. Equivocada

Hola nenas y nenes, aquí esta el cap de hoy, espero les guste, aunque se que algunas me querrán matar, recuerden dejarme sus opiniones y que creen que pase con estas parejitas.

Bueno no las aburro mas , pero antes de dejarlas con el capitulo mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios

Bueno recuerden que escribo por ustedes y para ustedes mil gracias por que cada comentario me levanta el animo al mil para llevarles un nuevo capitulo todo los días.

Las quiero

ANNA

-Edward sepáralos- me grito bella desesperada , para cuando me di cuenta ya estaban todos los invitados viendo la pelea, de inmediato Emmet me ayudo a controlar a Jasper, bella corrió con su hermana y Maria no cesaba de insultar a Alice.

-¿Que es lo que pasa?- pregunto mi padre molesto. La verdad es que yo no me iba a poner a dar explicaciones delante de todos los invitados así que le pedí a Emmet que me ayudara a llevarme a Jasper al estudio.

En cuanto entramos Jasper corrió por una copa de brandy al parecer lo necesitaba y mucho, pero yo no le iba a perdonar que arruinara de esa manera la fiesta de mi esposa.

-¿Que demonios te pasa?- le pregunte molesto y claro yo también tomando una copa.

-Ese imbécil se va a casar con Alice- me grito enfurecido.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?- pregunto Emmet que no entendía nada.

-Que el no la quiere y ella mucho menos a el , que no te das cuenta que esta cometiendo un grave error- grito el aventando la copa al suelo.

-Cálmate Jasper y deja de hacer tus berrinches de nena, por que no te quedan , tu fuiste el que decidió que se quedaría con Maria, así que Alice tiene todo el derecho del mundo de estar con el hombre que ella quiera- le grite en la cara.

-De que están hablando, no me digas que te metiste con Alice?- le pregunto Emmet a nuestro hermano.

-Si, lo hice, ella fue mía primero y no es posible que en un mes se quiera casar con otro, cuando apenas acaba de ser mía- grito mas enojado si es que eso era posible.

-Ella no es mercancía Jasper, no seas estúpido- le grito Emmet- ella no es de nadie y si tu querías algo con ella, por que demonios te vas a casar con Maria.- le pregunto Emmet

-Ese no es asunto suyo- contesto Jasper enojado.

-Pero si lo es mío- dijo mi esposa que estaba parada en la puerta de la biblioteca y no nos habíamos dado cuenta.

-Lo siento bella, pero no creo que de debas meterte- dijo Jasper

-Se hizo mi problema cuando comenzaste una pelea en el recibidor de mi casa y tu novia comenzó a insultar a mi hermana – dijo mi esposa bastante molesta, pero yo concordaba con Jasper esto era entre su hermana y mi hermano.

-Bella no creo que debas intervenir- dije serio

-O sea que apoyas todas las estupideces que tu hermano esta haciendo?- pregunto mi esposa- toda la maldita fiesta ya sabe que mi hermana se acostó con Jasper y Maria esta afuera haciéndose la sufrida y dejando a mi hermana como una zorra- grito mi esposa.

-Pues Alice busco a Jasper – grito yo aun mas enojado

-Por que no nos calmamos todos- dijo Emmet que de verdad parecía que no entendía muy lo que estaba pasando.

-Y ni siquiera te digo como están mis padres- dijo Bella.

-Por dios bella, se acostaron, no mataron a nadie, deben de sacudirse esas ideas arcaicas- dije enojado de mi esposa aun pensara que vivimos en los tiempo de la inquisición.

-Arcaicas o no son nuestras ideas Edward, aunque no entiendo entonces como es que dices estar tan enamorado de mi , si nada te parece , pero ya me quedo claro con quien esta tu lealtad en este momento- grito mi esposa.

-No puedo creer que tu y yo estemos peleando por algo que no nos concierne – dije consternado.

-¿Que?, como es posible que tu hermano no pudiera mantener la bragueta arriba- grito bella.

-Bueno pues Alice tampoco tuvo las piernas cerradas- grite de vuelta.

-Basta- grito Alice que estaba parada junto a mi esposa.

-No Alice, no es posible que Jasper se hubiera burlado de ti de esa manera- dijo mi esposa aun mas enojada,- y tu y yo ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- dijo Bella sacando a su hermana del estudio.

Yo aun me quede un rato mas con mis hermanos, la verdad es que no estaba nada de acuerdo en lo que había hecho Jasper, pero por lo que sabia, Alice sabia muy bien lo que hacia, y no era posible que bella convirtiera ese problema en nuestro, no se me hacia justo.

Cuando Sali del estudio ya no había casi invitados, mis padres tenían cara de pocos amigos y por lo que me habían dicho habían tenido que llevar a James a un medico.

Me acerque a mi madre y le pregunte donde estaba mi esposa me dijo textualmente.

-Se fue con Anthony y Nessie me parece que a un hotel y claro con su familia- dijo madre matándonos a mis hermano y a mi con la mirada.

-A mi ni me mires así madre, que yo no sabia lo que había pasado y ni vela tengo en este entierro- dijo Emmet levantando las manos.

No es correcto como has tratado a Alice y ni tu a tu esposa- dijo mi madre seria.

Ella quería yo quería, no cometimos ningún pecado- dijo jasper desesperado.

-No jasper si no estoy diciendo que estuvo mal, para nada, pero por que demonios exhibirla como lo has hecho, a ti que mas te daba que se casara o no?. Que no se supone que estas perdidamente enamorado de Maria, que no se supone que pronto será tu esposa y nada mas importara dijo mi padre en tono de burla.

-Y tu , como se te ocurre decirle todo eso a tu esposa?- pregunto mi madre indignada.

-No voy a hablar mas del tema- dijo jasper con fastidio.

-Claro que lo vas a hacer, por que Maria quiere una explicación, los padres de Alice quieren una explicación y aunque te duela eres una persona que tienen mucha presan enfrente asi que los medios también quieren una explicación y las vas a dar Jasper- dijo mi padre firme.

-Mira padre creo que ya somos bastante adultos para estar dando explicación de cada cosa que hacemos o no hacemos- dijo Jasper en tono retador.

-Mira Jasper a mi no me retes por que no esta en la posición de hacerlo, estas teniendo un momento complicado y por eso te lo paso, pero no creo que sean las formas de hablarle a tus padres, y si son tan adultos como tu dices, por que es que tu prometida te aventó el anillo de compromiso a la cara, Alice se va a casar con otro y claro Bella dejo a Edward, solo piensa que tan maduros y adultos son- dijo mi padre, di media vuelta y salió mi madre lo siguió, el tenia razón, pero ahora lo que a mi me preocupaba era bella me había dejado, me tranquilizaba que se había llevado a nessie, pero no me gustaba nada que no estuviera en casa junto a mi. Donde era su sitio.

Por los de seguridad supe a que hotel se había ido bella con mis hijos y su familia, sabia que mi esposa estaría muy enojada, pero ella también debe de ver que las cosas cambian y que Jasper no engaño a Alice por que el no le prometió nada.

A la mañana siguiente de esa noche desastroza yo quería buscar a mi esposa y a mi hijos, pero también sabia que si yo le daba la razón a bella, nada mas para que volviera no estaría haciendo lo correcto, sabia que no estaba bien estar separado, pero ahora quería que ella se diera cuenta de su error, asi que esperaría a que ella regresara a donde estaba su lugar, junto a mi.

Bella POV-

No podía creer todo lo que había pasado, mi familia y yo y obviamente mis hijos estábamos en un hotel, no podía creer que Edward se pusiera de parte de su estúpido hermano que había engañado a Alice.

Estaba es una pequeña salita que tenia la habitación, cuando llego mi madre que venia con Alice.

-Buenos días hija- me saludo mi mama, que venia un poco nerviosa.

-Hola mama, espero durmieras bien- la salude dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes dos- dijo mi madre y ahora si estaba muy nerviosa.

-¿Que es lo que pasa?- pregunte alarmada, Alice se había sentado junto a mi y mi madre enfrente de nosotras.

-Es momento de que sepan algo de la juventud de su padre y la mía- dijo ella sin mirarnos.

-¿Para que?- pregunte sin entender muy a que nos llevaría esa platica.

-Miren hijas, creo que su padre y yo exageramos un poco en la educación que les dimos, pensamos que siendo un poco estrictos con ustedes estarían bien, pero me doy cuenta que se nos paso la mano.- comenzó a decir mi madre.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Alice sin entender nada al igual que yo.

-Tu padre y yo nos fugamos cuando yo tenia 16 años y tu padre 19, el tenia una hermosa motocicleta y asi como lo oyen, nos fugamos, hicimos cantidad de locuras, hacíamos el amor en donde nos pegaba la gana, viajábamos sin ningún tipo de responsabilidad y vivimos nuestra juventud como quisimos, cuando yo quede embarazada de bella fue cuando los dos decidimos asentarnos y comenzar a forjar un futuro- dijo mi madre.

-Pero siempre nos dijiste que teníamos que ser unas señoritas, hasta encontrar al hombre con el que nos íbamos a casar- dijo Alice, por que yo no podía ni hablar mis padres siempre habían sido muy duros con nosotras , asi que estaba sorprendida de que ellos hicieran eso en su juventud.

-Claro que se lo dije, ni modo que les dijera, hijas son hermosas e inteligentes tírense a todos los que quieran- dijo mi mama.

-No bueno tampoco- dije yo por fin- y por que nos dices eso ahora?- pregunte asombrada.

-Por que es verdad lo que dijo tu esposo ayer bella, tienes ideas muy conservadoras, y agradezco en el alma que defendieras a tu hermana ayer pero Alice tomo la decisión de entregarse a Jasper y aunque no aprobamos que lo hiciera puesto que Jasper es un hombre comprometido, no vamos a permitir que se case con James solo por que ya no es virgen- dijo mi mama en tono maternal.

-O sea que piensas que Edward tiene razón?- le pregunte a mi mama, aunque yo sabia en el fondo que si la tenia, yo no tenia por que ponerme en ese plan y mucho menos en contra de mi esposo.

-Si hija, Edward tiene razón, tu no tenias que meterte y tu Alice tienes que hablar con Jasper y definir las cosas , si fue cosa de una noche, aclararlo y cada quien seguir con su vida y punto- dijo mi mama en un tono mas firme.

Alice y yo ya no dijimos nada nos levantamos y abrazamos a mi mama era lo mejor que nos había dicho desde que yo tengo memoria y se sentía bien tener el apoyo de esta manera, lo que ahora importaba era como iba yo arreglar las cosas con Edward, sabia que el era muy orgulloso y que no se iba a dejar conversar tan fácil, pero conociéndolo como lo cosco ya sabia que haría, asi que llame a mi hermana de.

-Alice necesito de tu ayuda- dije nerviosa.

-Claro que si bella, ¿que pasa?- pregunto ella con una sonrisa como sabiendo que era lo que le iba a pedir.

-Necesito que ayudes a conseguir un uniforme de colegia- dije tímida.

Wow claro que si, ahora mismo.- dijo ella dando brincos por todos lados.

Ahora esperaba que Edward quisiera castigar a esta niña mala y que yo tuviera el valor de pararme frente a mi esposo vestida de esa manera.

Haayyyyyy o soy yo o bella es medio pervertidona no?, bueno pues como muchas me lo pidieron ya estoy trabajando en el LEMMON de Edward y Bella, y que lemmon, dios que si la imaginación fuera mas física wow jajajajajaja, el próximo capitulo juro que les encantara.

Bueno nos las aburro mas y recuerden dejarme sus comentarios y opiniones por fa si se los agradecería mil.

Recuerden también que si me quieren agregar al face o twitter el link esta en mi perfil.

Las quiero

ANNA


	8. Reconciliacion

Nenas no me maten, ya estoy aquí de nuevo, perdón por la demora, lo pasa es que he tenido mucho trabajo y por las fechas que son, pues e tratado de estar lo mas posible con mi familia.

Antes que nada quiero decirles que agradezco un años mas de poder seguir escribiend aquí de estar con bellas personas como ustedes, y mas que nada que sigan leyedo mis locuras, perdón a las que me han mandado mensajes y me he tardado en responder pero les prometo que he andado en la loca total.

Bueno y por ultimo , espero pasaran una muy feliz navidad y pasen un excelente fin de año, muchas gracias por seguir mis locuras.

La quiero

ANNA

Estaba sentado en mi estudio, no sabia que pensar mi esposa se había puesto como loca, sabia que ella tenia razón en algunas cosas , pero tampoco era para que se pusiera así, Alice había decidido entrar a la habitación de Jasper y entregarse a el.

Tome otra copa de Brady, sabia que eso no quitaría mis problemas, pero por lo menos su sabor me quitaba el sabor amargo que tenia después de la pelea con bella.

Oí que la puerta del estudio se abrió gire mi silla, y por ahí entro un hermosa diosa vestida de colegiala, que me hacia que me dieran ganas de volverme profesor.

-Buenas noches señor Cullen – Dijo esa hermosa Aparición que se acercaba casa vez mas a mi, con esa diminuta falda a cuadros y esa camisa blanca que hacia que parecía que sus pechos iban a salir en cualquier momento por a abertura que tenia o que mas bien estratégicamente estaba ahí, ya que los primeros tres botones de esa camisa no estaba abrochados.

-Buenas noches- dije serio, quería saber hasta donde llegaría mi esposa con este juego. –En que la puedo ayudar- dije dando un sorbo mas a mi bebida.

-Lo he notado un poco molesto conmigo y quería saber porque- dijo ella en tono inocente y con esa tierna mirada estaba logrando que mi miembro se endureciera como nunca en mi vida.

-Sera por que se ha potado bastante mal señorita Swan – seguí con el tono serio- Aparte quien le ha dado permiso de entrar en mi despacho- dije para ver cual era su reacción.

-Sabia que si pedía permiso no me lo daría, y si tiene razón he sido una niña muy mala- dijo ella parándose frente a mi - ¿ Que puedo hacer para que me perdone?- ella comenzó a pasa sus manos por sus suaves y cremosas piernas, lo hacia de manera muy sutil , pero era obvio que lo hacia para prenderme mas y mas.

-¿Que tiene en mente para hacer que yo la perdone?- pregunte y sin quererlo una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en mis labios.

-No se si lo que tengo en mente sea de su agrado- dijo ella en voz tierna.

-Tu hazlo y ya sabré yo si me gusta o no.- dije mirándola intensamente.

Ella lentamente camino al mueble donde estaba el home teater , puso música , bajo un poco la luz y comenzó a bailar, estaba en medio del estudio bailando para mi, yo me acomode en el sillón para tener mejor vista , los movimientos de mi esposa eran totalmente sensuales, sus manos recorrían sus cuerpo, y aunque sea difícil de entender tenia celos de sus manos o mejor dicho envidia , e un momento que la música aumento de ritmo bella se dio una nalgada que casi hace que vega en mis pantalones.

-Creo que he sido niña mala ¿no?- dijo ella y volvió a darse otra nalgada.

-Ven- le ordene , ella camino lentamente a donde yo me encontraba cuando estuvo frente a mi, yo me senté en la orilla del sillón abrí mis piernas y la puse a ella en medio, comencé a acariciarla lentamente, hasta que mi mano llego a una de sus hermosas nalgas y le di una buena nalgada, ella jalo aire, pero su mirada se obscureció mas si es que eso era posible.- híncate- ella de inmediato obedeció- parece que ahora si quieres hacer todo lo que te diga- le dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Siempre- contesto de inmediato.

-Pues ya sabes lo que quiero- dije , ella comenzó a desabrochar mi pantalón y sin necesidades de bajármelo saco mi miembro, que juro que estaba a punto de romper la tela para buscar el mismo su liberación.

En cuanto mi miembro estuvo fuera, ello lo ataco, con esa linda boquita y esa deliciosa lengua me estaba haciendo el oral mas delicioso d mi vida, ella metía casi todo mi miembro a su boca y esos gemiditos que hacia, me volvían loco ,!uf¡ me estaba matando de placer , enredé mis manos en su sedoso cabello, y ella incremento mucho mas sus movimientos , estaba punto de terminar y ella lo sabia , asi que me agarro de las piernas y metía mas y mas mi miembro y de un momento a otro comenzaron a salir los disparos de mi semen y ella lo comió todo, cuando termino de salir, mi adorada y traviesa esposa saco mi miembro de su boca y limpio todo mi falo desde mis testículos hasta arriba.

-¡Uff¡ creo que estas ganando mi perdón pequeña traviesa- dije tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-mmm…- ronroneo ella y se sentó en mi pierna derecha y comenzó a besar lentamente mi cuello – Sr. Cullen, por favor se que he sido mala, pero de verdad quiero su perdón – dijo en mi oído.

-Pues va por muy buen camino señorita Swan – dije tratando de sonar firme pero la vedad es que me había salido mas a un débil gemido.

-Le aseguro que aun falta mucho mas- dijo ella y se puso completamente a horcadas sobre mi y fue donde pude comprobar que mi picara esposa no traía ropa interior y eso hizo que mi miembro despertara de nuevo y con mas fuerza que nunca.

Sin pensarlo mas jale la camisa que bella traía puesta y todos los botones salieron volando sus pechos de inmediato saltaron a mi cara, como agradeciendo su liberación, asi que de inmediato ataque esos deliciosos manjares, sus pezones estaban completamente erectos y desde que había nacido nuestro hijo sus pechos estaban mas suculentos y deliciosos.

Sus pechos ya estaban completamente mojados por mis múltiples lamidas y besos repartidos, su delicioso centro estaba empapado, lo podía sentir en mi miembro que había quedado afuera.

No resistía mas, necesitaba probar mas de bella, así que hice que se levantara de mis piernas , me levante del sillón y me acosté en la alfombra , la jale para que quedara sobre mi , pero no de cualquier forma, hice que pusiera su delicioso centro en mi cara, su olor era embriagante así que sin perder mas tiempo mi lengua comenzó a lamer ese manjar que tenia mi esposa entre sus piernas, bella gritaba y gemía de placer , mi lengua en ningún momento dejo de lamer y de entrar y salir de ella, cuando mi esposa comenzó a gritar mas fuerte y sabia que su orgasmo estaba por llegar, y yo quería beber todos su deliciosos jugos de ella.

Bella se vino de una manera muy fuerte, en cuanto su orgasmo termino ella cayo hacia delante y quedo completamente aturdida acostada en la alfombra, pero yo necesitaba mucho mas de ella y lo tendría.

-Aun no terminamos señorita Swan- dije poniéndome sobre ella y ella sin pensarlo un segundo mas abrió sus deliciosas piernas, yo las puse en mi hombros y sin mas preámbulos la penetre y era como estar en el cielo, ese vaivén, esa sensación de entrar y salir de ella, era fantástico, podía pasar horas dentro de ella y no necesitaría mas, era completamente adictivo estar así con mi esposa, bella comenzó a gritarme que mas, mas fuerte y yo claro que la obedecía.

El tiempo entre su piernas no tenia sentido se hacia corto, nuestros cuerpo sudados, moviéndose en una danza perfecta acoplados como si fueran hechos para estar unidos en intimidad mi orgasmo esta de nuevo cerca y sabia que el de ella también, sus interior comenzó a apretar aun mas mi miembro y los dos estallamos en un delicioso orgasmo juntos.

Me quite de encima de ella y los dos quedamos tirados en alfombra con nuestras respiraciones completamente agitadas y nuestros corazones latiendo al máximo.

-Fue estupendo- dije abrazando a mi esposa.

-Perdóname por haberme puesto así, se que no es correcto que apoyara de esa manera a Alice, solo que me dio miedo lo que mis padres pudieran decir- dijo mi esposa abrazándome fuertemente.

-Lo se mi amor, y tenias razón, Jasper se esta comportando como verdadero estúpido que no piensa con la cabeza.- dije abrazándola de misma forma que ella a mi.

-No quiero que volvamos a pelear por esto, respetaremos la decisión que tomen ellos- dijo mi esposa y yo estaba completamente de acuerdo con ella.

- ¿Que te parece si esta reconciliación la continuamos en nuestra cama?- le pregunte a bella y comencé acariciar nuevamente sus pechos, ella se levanto de inmediato y salió corriendo desuda del estudio, agradecía a dios que los empleados de la casa ya estuvieran dormidos, así que me levante y desnudo seguí a mi esposa , moría por estar dentro de ella otra vez.

Jasper pov.

No sabia que pensar, Maria no queria hablar conmigo no sabia donde estaba Alice , mis padres estaba furiosos conmigo, Edward me culpaba de su pelea con su esposo y mi hermano Emmet me decía estúpido como mi segundo nombre.

Pero en mi mente solo habia una cosa, Alice, queria saber por que ella se queria casar con alguien que no queria, pero mas que nada queria saber por que yo no podía quitarme de la cabeza su aroma, su suavidad su cuerpo entregándose a mi , y no podía permitir que nadie mas la tocara, ella era mia.

AY¡ Creo que estos dos se pasaron de calientes ¿no?, espero les gustara el capitulo y me dejen un comentario, no saben lo feliz que me hacen.

Recuerde agregarme a su face a su twiteer los links están en mi perfil.

Las quiero

ANNA


	9. Mia o de nadie

He vuelto hermosas, se que me he demorado, pero eso de trabajar, ser mama y atender familia no me habia dejado mucho tiempo, pero desde cuando quería escribir.

Mil gracias a todas las personas que siguen en face y twiteer de verdad muchas gracias por sus mensajes.

Quiero comentarles que acabo de subir una historia que escribi hace mucho tiempo, ya esta terminada, y la verdad es que ahí la tenia guardada espero puedan pasarse y me digan que opinan.

Se llama **Venganza.**

No las aburro mas y les dejo el cap de hoy.

Saludines

Las quiero ANNA

Después de la reconciliación con bella, los dos sabíamos que aunque nos doliera tendríamos que respetar cualquier decisión que tomaran nuestros hermanos, por lo que sabía Jasper estaba como un león enjaulado, María quería una disculpa publica, Alice seguía terca en casarse con James, el no me caia mal, para sabia que sería un error, y aun no comprendía muy bien por que esa prisa de Alice.

Estaba en la oficina, cuando la puerta de mi oficina se abrió como si hubiera entrado un tornado, que al ver la cara de mi hermano , creía que era mejor el tornado.

-¿Que te pasa?-pregunte poniéndome cómodo en mi silla.

-Alice esta embarazada, ese bebe es mio, ella es mia, y asi será – dijo de tal forma que pensé que estaría dispuesto a cometer cualquier locura.

-Jasper por que no te calmas, lo que tienes que hacer es pensar con la cabeza y no con el estomago, por favor- dije tratando de que se calmara.

-Ella esta necia en que se casara con el maldito estúpido que llevo a la cena y no lo voy a permitir, asi que me la voy a robar, con tu ayuda o sin ella- dijo , yo me quede completamente en Shock.

-Jasper no te puedo ayudar, si me meto en esto me costara el matrimonio y de verdad que amo a mi esposa, tanto que si ella me abandona de nuevo juro que me moriré- dijo

-Edward por favor ayúdame, tu tienes un maldito avión que me serviría mucho si das la maldita orden de que me lleven a donde yo quiera- dijo enfurecido.

-¿Y Maria?- pregunte

Hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos, que hasta hacer el amor era costumbre, cuando estuve esa noche con Alice, fue como si algo que yo no conocía de mi renaciera, ella en una noche me demostró lo que era tener la pasión y la ternura, la tranquilidad y la emoción – dijo Jasper como si estuviera recordado esa noche – ella es tan activa, tan inocente, tan pura, pero al mismo tan aguerrida y de carácter que solo estar cerca de ella, hace que mi mundo completo se voltee por completo.

-Esta bien hermano te ayudara, y lo hare porque bella hace lo mismo con mi mundo, ella hace que mi vida tenga sentido, es como si ella supiera el momento preciso de cada cosa que quiero y necesito y no me refiero a lo físico, ella hace que cuando necesito que alguien me diga mis verdades lo hace y cuando necesito un poco de paz y consuelo también esta ahí para hacerlo, asi que tranquilo que te ayudare en todo, aunque después tenga arrastrarme por todo el mundo para pedir el perdón de mi esposa.

En ese momento Jasper y yo nos pusimos manos a la obra y claro que con la ayuda de Emmet que parecía que era el mas emocionado.

-Edward solo espero que Bella no nos corte las bolas- dijo Emmet en tono de broma, pero sabia que bella seria capaz de hacerlo, así que rogaría para que el plan funcionara.

-Cuando llegue a casa, comencé el plan en marcha, sabia que no seria difícil con mi esposa , pero cuando se enterara ahí estaría el gran problema.

-Bella tu crees que le puedas pedir a tus padres que nos cuiden a los niños unas cuantas horas mañana en la noche?- pregunte en tono meloso.

-¿Y eso amor?- pregunto sorprendía.

Por que te quiero para mi solo una noche, quiero tener una escapada romántica contigo- le dije de manera sensual al oído.

Perfecto, yo me encargo de hablar con mis papas- dijo emocionada y de inmediato salió de mis brazos para irlos a llamar, yo le mande un mensaje a Jasper para decirle que mi esposa ya estaba hablando con mis suegros.

Bella regreso y me dijo que sus papas encantados nos cuidarían los niños, asi que solo le dijera a que hora tenia que estar lista para irnos, le dije que pasaría por ella a las 7:00, ya que a esas horas Jasper estaría esperando que Alice saliera del hotel para llevársela , yo me encargaría de que bella no tuviera su celular y sabia que mis suegros estarían muy ocupados con los niños, Emmet se encargaría de conducir el auto para llevarse a Alice y de entretener a mis padres.

A la mañana siguiente , yo estaba nervioso no sabia si esto funcionaria, y sobretodo la reacción que tendrían las familias.

Llegue por bella puntualmente, ella se veía jodidamente sexy y caliente, la verdad es que esta es la parte del plan que mas me encantaba, llevaría a bella a un lujoso hotel, donde pasaríamos la noche haciendo el amor, mientras mi hermano secuestra a su hermana.

Alice Pov.

James se habia tenido que regresar a su trabajo, pero mis padres y yo nos quedaríamos unos días mas, sabia que lo que estaba haciendo era una locura, pero era lo mejor, no podía permitir que Jasper se enterara que estaba embarazada y mucho menos que James era gay y que lo único que estábamos haciendo era ayudándonos mutuamente.

Mis padres me dijeron que hoy cuidarían a los hijos de bella ya que Edward quería tener una escapada con ella, lo que me parecía genial, ya que yo me sentía muy culpable por haber sido la causante de un pleito entre mi hermana y Edward.

Le dije a mis padres que yo aprovecharía para ir a ver a una amiga que tenia aquí, y que no me esperaran, asi que Sali del hotel, en cuanto puse un pie en la calle, sentí que alguien me observaba, no le di mucha importancia , seguí mi camino, la casa de mi amiga no estaba muy lejos, me detuve en la esquina para sacar mi celular y avisarle que iba en camino, cuando sentí que alguien me jalo, lo siguiente que supe era que estaba en un auto y que íbamos muy rápido.

Yo comencé a luchar con todas mis fuerzas, sabia que tenia que hacerlo, pero también mi mente lo primer que trajo a mi fue la imagen de Jasper y que si algo me pasaba el nunca sabría que íbamos a tener un hijo y que yo lo amaba, asi que lo único que me quedaba era luchar con todo.

-Te puedes calmar por favor- dijo una voz muy conocida para mi.

-¿Jasper?- pregunte histéricamente.

-Si , soy yo asi que calmante.- dijo el mientras seguía vedándome los ojos y eso sin decir que venia con alguien mas por que me habían amarrado las manos.

-Suéltame, bruto, desgraciado- grite furiosa.

-Te sugiriero que te calmes, no le hace bien al bebe- dijo el de manera tranquila, cuando dijo eso me quede en shock completamente, el sabia lo del bebe, y yo no podía seguir negándolo ya que el tenia razón, tenia que calmarme por el bien de mi hijo.

-Juro que cuando me sueltes, por que en algún momento lo tendrás que hacer, te golpeare, y si es Edward el que te esta ayudando con esto, bella jamás se lo perdonara – dije con la voz mas filosa que me salía.

-No creo que te sientas cómoda desbaratando el matrimonio de tu hermana, y la verdad es que cuando se enteren de esto tu serás la esposa de Jasper Cullen- dijo el tan tranquilo como si pasara nada.

-¿Que?, ¿de que demonios hablas?- pregunte asombrada por lo que acababa de decir.

-Ahora tienes dos opciones, o bajas por tu propia voluntad o te bajo yo- dijo el, serio.

Yo te aquí no me muevo hasta que no me digas que demonios pretendes- dije enojada y gritando.

-Ok, te bajare yo.- dijo el y sin mas me bajo cargando, sentí que subíamos a otro lado, y por mas que yo gritaba y pataleaba nadie me ayudaba, oí unos motores muy fuertes y de inmediato supe que estábamos en un avión – a donde me llevas Jasper, mis padres se preocuparan.- dije un poco más tranquila, no quería que ellos se preocuparan, sabía que Jasper estaba haciendo una locura pero estaba segura que a su lado no pasaría nada.

-Pues si te calmas, le puedes llamar y decirles que te encontraste conmigo y que vamos a hablar – dijo el.

-Esta bien, por favor déjame avisarles- dije tranquila.

No se dignó a quitarme la venda de los ojos, asi que el marco el numero y me puso el teléfono en el oído, mi madre fue la que me contesto y en cuanto le dije que estaba con Jasper me dijo que no me preocupara que ella se encargaría de mi padre, y que hablara y disfrutara mi noche con mi madre, cuando termino la llamada Jasper me quito el teléfono y no dijo ni una sola palabra.

La verdad es que perdí la noción de tiempo y por más que yo le preguntaba a Jasper a dónde íbamos su silencio me estaba matando.

-Sabes las manos se me están durmiendo- dije esperando le soltara las manos y así poder golpearlo por el susto que me había pegado.

-Sé que no es verdad y no te soltare las manos- dijo en tono burlón – estamos a punto de aterrizar así que lo mejor será que te quedes tranquila.

Y como él dijo aterrizamos y yo me moría por saber dónde estamos, la verdad tenía que reconocerme aunque sea solo a mí misma, que me hacía muy feliz que estar con Jasper aunque estaba muy molesta.

Jasper me bajo del avión cargando, ya que yo seguía en mi postura de moverme, sentí que subimos a un auto.

-Alice quiero saber por que demonios pensabas casarte con el estúpido de james si estas esperando un hijo mío- fue lo primero que dijo Jasper.

-Como sabes que estoy embarazada- dije tratando de buscar la respuesta adecuada.

-Ese no es el punto, quiero saber lo que te pregunte- dijo serio.

-Porque tú mismo me dijiste que no dejarías María no?, que esperabas que yo te llegara con la noticia de que esperaba un hijo tuyo y que ya con eso te quedaras conmigo?- pregunte sarcásticamente.

-No te burles Alice, un hijo es lo mas importante- dijo apretándome del brazo – y no quiero ni imaginarme a ese estúpido poniendo un solo dedo sobre tu piel me dan ganas de matarlo- dijo en tono enojado.

-Tu tuviste tu oportunidad y la desaprovechaste, ahora quiero que me digas donde estamos y que demonios quieres hacer conmigo- dije enojada otra vez.

El no me contesto nada y sentí que el auto se detuvo, el me bajo, del auto , subimos por un elevador y fue ahí hasta que me quito la venda, tarde un poco en acostumbrarme a la luz.

Estábamos en una habitación de hotel, bastante elegante, pero lo que no entendía era porque demonios teníamos que abordar un avión, que en New York no había hoteles.

-Tú decides Alice, o te vistes sola o te visto yo, que la segunda opción retrasaría mis planes , ya que si te veo desnuda no creo que pueda resistirme y no hacerte mía de nuevo- dijo serio, y yo sabia que lo decía muy enserio.

-Me visto yo sola, pero después tu tendrás que explicarme muchas cosas- dije esperando que con eso me dijera lo que yo necesitaba saber .

Tome el porta vestido y me mentí al baño, era un hermoso vestido blanco, era lo mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida, me lo pondría, pero si Jasper no me convencía que de verdad quería estar conmigo por mi y no por el bebe, por mucho que yo lo amara no me casaría con el.

Cuando Sali del baño el ya no estaba, solo había una hoja doblada en el espejo que de inmediato tome.

_**Alice:**_

_**Cuando te conocí , solo eras la hermana de asistente de mi hermano, nunca me imagine que dentro de ti hubieran tantas cosas hermosa y bella, pero mucho menos me imagine que tu pudieras compartirlo conmigo.**_

_**Quiero que entiendas que todo lo que te dije aquella fatídica mañana fue por que me sentía culpable , llevaba mucho tiempo al lado de María, pero tu solo necesitaste una noche para cambiar mi vida entera, ni un segundo de esa noche se ha borrado de mi memoria.**_

_**En solo unas horas me hiciste sentir vivo de nuevo, hiciste que la vida tuviera sentido de nuevo , hace años no me sentía asi, quiero que sepas que no te obligaría a casarte conmigo, pero también tengo que ser honesto y no permitiría que otro hombre te tocara, por el solo hecho de imaginarme que alguien mas tiene tus sonrisas tus palabras tu hiperactividad, me muero de celos, y ahora mas que se que tendrás un hijo mio, algo creado entre tu y yo, pero que se que será perfecto por viene en tu vientre .**_

_**Alice dame a oportunidad de ser un hombre feliz, dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz.**_

_**Tuyo Jasper **_

Que pasara?, que harian ustedes?, creen que Alice se case? Como reaccionara bella?

Recuerden dejarme su opinión.


	10. Al final lo mismo

Capitulo nuevo, si lo se cortito pero muy bueno nenas, de verdad, ahora si las cosas no siempre son miel sobre hojuelas, asi que nos les cuento mas y las dejo con el cap de hoy.

Para las que no lo supieron ., quiero discúlpame por que sufri un pequeño accidente que no me permitió ni escribir y actualizar, asi que una disculpa.

Las quiero

Anna

Fui a donde Jasper me indico, no podía creer que mi sueño estaba por cumplirse, ser la esposa del hombre que amo y que es el padre de mi hijo, pero tenia que estar completamente segura de que se casaba conmigo por mi y no por el bebe, por que si era asi nuestro matrimonio no duraría ni siquiera dos meses.

Llegue a donde estaba Jasper, se veía completamente hermoso, como si lo hubieran hecho a mano, me acerque con cuidado a donde el estaba.

-El verte aquí quiere decir que aceptas ser mi esposa- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Primero quiero saber por que te quieres casar conmigo?- pregunte parándome frente a el y muy pegada a su cuerpo.

-Por eres lo que necesito para sentirme vivo, necesito tu carácter fuerte y decidido, pero también a esa mujer frágil que en vez de caminar baila, necesito a esa mujer que no le da pena caminar hasta el baño desnuda y sin voltear a verme, por que sabe que hará que me pare corriendo tras ella- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Esta bien me casare contigo- dije sin demostrar ningún tipo de emoción, aunque por dentro estaba que me moría de las ganas de ser su esposa y sintiéndome la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

La ceremonia fue breve pero bonita, Jasper me había prometido que pronto nos casaríamos por la iglesia y que yo podría organizar la boda de mis sueños, a mi lo único que me importaba era el novio de mis sueños y ese era el mi Jasper Cullen.

Bella Pov.

Edward me ocultaba algo y tenia la leve sospecha de que se trataba de mi hermana y su hermano, pero sabia que Edward no haría nada que pudiera dañar nuestro matrimonio así que lo deje pasar, aparte de que esta noche estaba siendo de lo mas maravillosa y hermosa del mundo.

Había rentado la mitad de un restaurante solo para nosotros , Edward me estaba tratando como a una reina, bueno creo que ni siquiera a una reina la habían tratado de esa manera jamás.

-Te amo bella, y se que te hice mucho daño y no es justificación pero mi alma estaba herida y mi confianza era cero en la mujeres – dijo con voz triste.

-Amor, superemos el pasado y avancemos, tenernos unos hijos maravillosos, y creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es olvidar lo malo que nos ha pasado y concentrarnos en lo que realmente vale la pena – dije mirándolo con todo el amor que sentía por el.

Estábamos besándonos cuando se comenzó a escuchar un escándalo , Edward y yo nos separamos y sin darme cuenta de que pasaba, Edward se levanto corriendo , yo me levante atrás de el, pero no lo alcance, cuando llegamos a la fuente del escándalo el corazón se me paralizo al ver a la mujer que mas miedo le tenia ,tirada en el suelo con la mejilla derecha completamente roja y a Edward golpeando a un tipo que yo nunca había visto.

-¿No eres tan valiente con un hombre verdad?- decía Edward mientras seguía golpeando al tipo ese.

-Edward por favor contrólate – le pedí al ver que el otro tipo estaba sangrando, los meseros y varios de seguridad del lugar intervinieron y lograr quitar a Edward de encima del tipo este.

Victoria seguía tirada en el piso y su cara estaba hinchada, entre el golpe y el llanto histérico no daba una, aunque siempre he dicho que hay que perdonar, no podía hacerlo con ella , Edward cuando se vio liberado de los brazos de los seguridad, corrió a ver como esta esa mujer.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto mi esposo tomándola delicadamente del rostro.

-Edward, gracias, de verdad muchas gracias – dijo esa mujer comenzando a llorar histéricamente de nuevo.

-Tranquila Vicky tranquila- le decía mi marido acariciando su espalada.

-Edward. – lo llame bastante molesta.

-Isabella, discúlpame, lo mejor será que lleve a victoria a su casa, que el chofer te lleve a ti, y en un rato nos vemos en casa – dijo el grandísimo estúpido de mi esposo.

-No estas hablando enserio verdad cullen – dije su apellido como si fuera una gran grosería.

-Bella no seas infantil, Victoria es la madre de nessie y en este momento necesita ayuda, has lo que te pido- dijo y sin darme tiempo a nada mas salió del lugar abrazando a la tipa esa, lo peor es que afuera estaba lleno de reporteros, así que mi humillación no nada mas había sido en el restaurante si no que seria a nivel nacional.

Salí hecha una furia del restaurante, el chofer me esperaba con la puerta abierta del auto, en cuanto subí arrancamos, durante el trayecto a casa, trate de calmarme y hasta cierto punto justificar el comportamiento de mi esposo , pero no podía.

En cuanto llegue a la casa, me metí a mi recamara hecha una furia, sabia que tenia que estar calmada para que cuando llegara Edward pudiéramos hablar.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar , una hora, dos horas, tres horas, yo le llamaba a Edward y su celular me mandaba a buzón y cada minuto mi furia incrementaba de tal manera que jamás había sentido.

Edward llego cuatro malditas horas después de que salimos del restaurante, en cuanto entro a la habitación me miro como si no supiera por que estaba molesta.

Ya estoy aquí- dijo quitado de la pena y comenzó a quitarse el saco y aflojarse la corbata.

-¿Cuatro horas para irla a dejar a su casa, pues donde vive en la maldita luna?- grite enfurecida.

-Bella ella estaba muy nerviosa, asi que me quede con ella un rato, no creo que halla necesidad de ponerse asi , por favor – dijo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Claro que si la hay Edward, yo soy tu esposa tenias que haberte quedado conmigo y si querías hacerla de buen samaritano haberla mandado a ella con el chofer no a mi- grite.

-Deja de gritar bella, ella es madre de nessie y en este momento me necesitaba, así que tranquila- dijo el como cansado.

-¿Madre?. A esa mujer no la puedes llamar madre, es una maldita arpía, desgraciada que no sabe lo que es ser madre, ni mucho menos mujer- dije clavando mi dedo índice en su pecho.

-Basta – grito enojado – no hice nada mas que apoyar a la mujer que fue mi esposa, la madre de mi hija y una persona importante en mi vida, así que te sugiero que guardes tus histerias para otro momento por que en este precisamente no estoy de humor para aguantar- dijo y sin darme oportunidad a nada mas salió de la habitación, supe que se había metido a la habitación de invitados, eso quería decir que hoy dormiría sola. Pero eso si, ni una lagrima derramaría, Edward ya me debía muchas.

A la mañana siguiente como era costumbre yo me levante mucho antes y baje a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, mi padres me habían llamado para decir que traerían tarde a los niños por que querían ir al zoológico y estar con ellos, estaba desayunando, cuando Edward entro al comedor.

-Buenos días- dijo y se sentó en su lugar, me imagino que esperando que le sirviera el desayuno como siempre, pero que se lo sirviera su abuela, yo no era su gata.

-Dije buenos días – dijo el serio otra vez, yo ni siquiera lo mire, seguí viendo mi revista.- Bella ya te explique lo que paso ayer, asi que no te pongas en ese plan por favor. – dijo el, y yo seguía viendo mi revista, sus explicaciones ya no me importaban.

si quieres de desayunar, háztelo tu , yo no soy tu criada – dije y me levante de la mesa y lo deje solo en el comedor.

Ese día estuve fuera de casa todo el día, no quería ni siquiera estar a un kilometro de el, pero en la tarde tenia que pasar por los niños, no le dije nada a mis padres de lo que había pasado , cuando llegue a la casa Edward no estaba , solo estaba Emily una chica del servicio.

-Hola Emily ¿y el señor?- pregunte para que Nessie fuera a saludar a su padre.

-Salió señora, lo llamo una señorita llamada Victoria y el señor salió enseguida- dijo Emily, en ese momento sentí que el hígado se me retorcía.

-Es todo Emily – dije y de inmediato lleve a nessie para que se diera un baño y a la cama, ella estaba muy inquieta porque quería ver a su papa pero le dije que papa había tenido que trabajar así que con un puchero pero logre que se durmiera , Anthony también quería ver a su papa, pero estaba tan cansado que en cuanto su cabecita toco la cuna se durmió.

Yo me fui a la sala a esperar a que llegara Edward , mi querido esposo llego pasadas las dos de la mañana, olía alcohol. Iba a seguirse derecho a las escaleras, pero no iba a permitir que se había dormido con esa zorra, durmiera bajo el mismo techo que yo y mis hijos.

-Edward Cullen - grite, el se asusto y de inmediato volteo a donde estaba yo.

-¿Bella que haces despierta a estas horas- pregunto viendo su reloj.

-La pregunta es que haces tu llegado a estas horas y ebrio – dije acercándome a el.

-Victoria me llamo – dijo como si fuera lo mas normal de mundo.

-¿Y tenias que ir y emborracharte?- pregunte enojada.

-Bella, tu eres mi esposa, ella esta sola, tome una brandis en su casa pero nada mas, esta asustada por que piensa que el tipo que la golpeo va a volver, pero te juro que no paso nada- dijo el tomándome delicadamente de los hombre, pero yo no quería que en ese momento me tocara.

-No quiero que estés viendo a esa mujer- dije sin mas rodeos.

-Bella ella necesita mi ayuda – dije con voz cansada.

-Es enserio Edward, quiero que esta sea la ultima vez que la ves, si no quieres tener mas problemas de los que ya tienes conmigo- dije de manera firme.

-¿Me estas amenazando?- pregunto incrédulo.

-Tómalo como quieras – dije mirándolo fijamente

No voy a dejar de ayudarla, si no te parece es tu problema, si no confías en mi es tu problema y lo que hagas es tu problema, pero una ,a mis hijos los dejar fuera de tus berrinches y dos esta es la primera y ultima vez que me amenazas Isabella, no soy ni tu empleado ni un estúpido soy tu marido en el que no confías ni un poco.

Me encanta saber que defiendes con tanto fervor a la loca de tu ex mujer, a la mujer que te humillo y te dejo por otros , ni siquiera por uno por otros, por que no fuiste lo suficientemente hombre para tenerla solo para ti, pero ya se que contigo la formula para tenerte como perro atrás de una es pintarte los cuernos de y restregártelo en la cara- dije , sentía que en cualquier momento me trabaría del coraje que tenia.

Edward me tomo de los brazos y comenzó a apretarme fuertemente,- Me estas diciendo que soy muy poco hombre para retener a una mujer a mi lado – dijo con los ojos llenos de coraje.

-Como tu dijiste querido , tómalo como quieras, y suéltame – dije y en cuanto me zafe de su agarre me fui a mi habitación , en cuanto entre , cerré la puerta con llave, ya mas calmada sentada en mi cama, me di cuenta que había hablado de mas y que lo que había dicho en un momento de coraje me podía costar mi matrimonio.

Upsi que opinan?', fuerte no?

Recuerden dejarme su opinión, que es super importante para mi.

Las quiero.


	11. El alma Rota

Holasss, por aquello de los infartos, les traigo otro cap , solo que no se si les vaya a dar mas un infarto con este jajaj.

Recuerden que las quiero.

Anna

A la mañana siguiente mis hijos lo primero que hicieron fue querer ir con papa, sabia que Edward estaba en habitación de invitados y no quería que sobretodo nessie se diera cuenta de la situación entre su padre y yo.

Asi que tragándome mi orgullo y mi coraje, me aguante cuando Edward llego al comedor a desayunar con nosotros.

-Buenos días familia – dijo Edward mirando a su hijos, a lo que de inmediato nessie se levanto a abrazar a su padre y Anthony lo les estiraba los brazos para que lo cargara.

-¿Como están mis angelitos?- le pregunto a nessie a lo que mi hija de inmediato le comenzó a contar todo lo que habían hecho el dia anterior, y aunque Anthony era un bebe, miraba a su hermana cuando hablaba.

-¿Y tu bella como amaneciste?- pregunto de manera cínica como si no supiera que por dentro estaba que me llenaba de coraje.

-Bien gracias¿ y tu? – pregunto con sarcasmo.

-Muy bien, tengo que ir a la empresa, pero regreso temprano para ver si podemos salir a cenar- dijo el como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros.

-No puedo , los niños necesitan atención- dije matándolo con la mirada.

-Que se encargue Emily , tu y yo tenemos que hablar paso por ti a las 7 – dijo el enojado y se fue, en ese momento supe que de lo que me quería hablar era de divorcio, pues si eso quería no se lo iba poner fácil y que fuera a darle ordenes a su abuela, no a mi.

Así que se iba a quedar esperando en la puerta por que yo no iba a salir con el ni a la esquina hasta que no me diera un explicación convincente de por que me había tratado de esa manera.

Todo el día lo pase con mis bebes, disfrutaba mucho estar con ellos, pero sentía que tenia que comenzar hacer algo también por mi cuenta, así que había decidido que pasara lo que pasara con Edward, mañana llamaría a Jacob para ver si me podía regresar mi empleo.

Edward llego puntual a la hora que me dijo y como yo había dicho estaba hasta en pijama.

-¿Por que no te has arreglado?- pregunto Edward serio.

-Por que no pienso salir a ningún lado con un patán, grosero y detestable como tu- dije altanera.

-Pues soy tu esposo y te aguantas, tienes 10 minutos para arreglarte o te juro que te saco así- dijo el seguro de que me podía intimidar

-No me intimidas Edward, a demás creo que tienes que estar aquí al pendiente de los teléfonos por si, la abnegada madre y gran ex esposa te vuelve a llamar ¿no? – dije en tono de burla y la verdad sabia que me estaba pasando , pero Edward me había humillado de la peor manera.

-Mira Isabella, no voy a tolerar que te comportes como una niña, estoy haciendo un esfuerzo para que aclaremos todo esto y tu te comportas como una loca , histérica – me dijo tomándome de los brazos de manera nada sutil.

-Suéltame Edward, por que si me comporto de esa manera es por que tu no me diste el lugar que me merecía al dejarme como estúpida en el restaurante mientras tu sentías súper héroe.- dije histéricamente.

El pareció pensar un poco y me soltó, ambos respirábamos agitadamente, sus ojos estaban rojos y los míos no estaban muy diferentes, pero ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Bella , mi intención jamás fue humillarte, reconozco que reaccione mal y que tienes toda la razón estar molesta por que haberte dejado en el restaurante, pero quiero que arreglemos esto, tu eres mi esposa , la mujer con la quiero estar y te aseguro que Victoria hace mucho dejo de importarme.

Claro,¿ y por eso corres cada vez que te llama?- pregunte enojada -¿ por eso bebes con ella y no conmigo?- volví a preguntar.

-Bella solo tome una copas, y si tienes razón que corrí cuando ella me llamo.

-Me importa un bledo la vida de esa mujer Edward, ella se esta convirtiendo en una sombra en nuestro armario- dije con mi voz temblorosa.

-Tu la estas convirtiendo en eso bella, ella no tiene la menor importancia para mi como mujer, pero si como la madre de nessie , entiende eso, al fin y al cabo yo aun me siento responsable de ella, es mi ex mujer.

-Pues tienes mas obligación conmigo Edward, yo soy tu esposa, la madre de tus hijos, y quiero que me des mi lugar- dije.

-Te lo doy bella, pero no por eso voy a dejar a la deriva a Victoria.

-Ella puede cuidarse solita no me importa en lo mas mínimo si esa mujer sufre o no, quiero a esa mujer lejos de nuestras vida y de nuestros hijos- dije determinada.

-Lo siento bella, pero no voy a dejar de apoyar a victoria ahora.- dijo con voz tranquila dándome a entender q el ya había tomado su decisión .

-Pues lo siento Edward, pero hasta que no dejes de ver a esa mujer y comiences a darme un lugar a mi, las cosas van a cambiar.

-Ya te dije que no me amenaces. – dijo enojado.

-No es amenaza, solo te estoy avisando como van a ser las cosas.

-Ojala y nunca te arrepientas de lo que me estas haciendo- dijo edward serio.

-Mas bien ojala tu nunca te arrepientas de lo que estas a punto de perder- dije con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas, Edward salió de la casa, me aterraba la idea que fuera a ver a esa mujer, aunque sabia que era lo mas lógico, si la estaba defendiendo con tanto añico era por que tenia algo con esa maldita que no le había importado nada en el pasado, y ahora se sentía un gatito asustado, eso que se lo crea otro, otro como el imbécil de mi marido.

Decidí llamar a Esme, sabia que no tenia por que meter a mi suegra en todo este asunto, pero sabia que nadie mejor que ella para aconsejarme en lo que tenia que hacer con Edward, creo mas tarde en llamar a Esme que ella en llegar a la casa a pesar de lo noche que era.

-¿Que es lo que pasa bella?- pregunto mi suegra asustada nada mas al verme.

-El esta con ella otra vez- dije o por lo menos eso intente decir pero mi llanto histérico no me dejaba hablar mucho.

-A ver bella, necesito que te calmes y me digas que es lo que sucede. – dijo Esme seria.

Así que comencé a contarle todo lo que estaba pasando , le conté todo lo lujo de detalle , Esme me escuchaba atentamente y por mas que yo intentaba dejar de llorar no podía. Cuando por fin acabe de contar todo lo que había pasado Esme me abrazo y me dijo que yo tenia mucha razón en estar tan enojada y molesta con Edward.

-¿Verdad que si Esme?- pregunte como una niña chiquita.

-Si bella, pero en algún momento se te ocurrió preguntarle por que la esta ayudando o por que es que ella necesita la ayuda?. Una cosa es lo que tu pienses y otra lo que en realidad este pasado, y con esto no justifico el comportamiento de Edward, que se paso de patán y jamás he educado así a ninguno de mis hijos- dijo ella molesta por lo ultimo.

-Edward se salió de la casa para no seguir discutiendo- dije llorando .

-Por que no vas a buscarlo y de una vez por todas sabes la verdad y le enfrentas a Edward, diciendo que si su lealtad y respeto no están su esposa, es momento de que piense mejor con quien quiere estar- dijo mi suegra.

Yo no lo pensé mas y fui a mi habitación a cambiarme, Esme me dijo que ella se quedaría con lo niños , yo sabia donde vivía Victoria y sabia que Edward estaría ahí , así que tome un auto y Salí con rumbo a ver a mi rival.

Cuando llegue a edificio de lujo donde vivía esa zorra, no me costo trabajo saber en que departamento vivía, estación el auto y reuní todo el valor del que era capaz, ella vivía en el ph como era de esperarse ¿no?, el trayecto en el elevador se me hizo eterno, casa que sonaba el elevador anunciando que faltaba un piso menos, mi nervios se disparaban mas.

Por fin llegue a mi destino, mis manos sudaban y mi piernas no dejaban de temblar, pero sabia que tenia que ser fuerte, así que toque el maldito timbre, cuando la puerta se abrió me quede completamente en shock, no podía ser cierto lo que estaba viendo.

Me abrió la puerta ella, enfundada en una bata negra casi trasparente y puedo jurar que no traia nada de ropa interior, vi que Edward estaba sentado en el sillón con los ojos cerrados.

-Buenas noches bella – dijo ella con una sonrisa cínica – aun no te mandaba el mensaje de que tu esposo estaba aquí y mira has llegado tu solita – dijo ella feliz.

-Quédatelo, no me importa – dije completamente digna.

-El siempre ha sido mío querida , así que no te pongas digna de algo que ya sabias.- dijo ella feliz.

-Son tal para cual, un par de ratas, y malditos, y ahora me doy cuenta de lo poco hombre que es Edward que no me puede dar ni la cara – dije , y sin decir mas me fui de ahí, en cuanto entre al elevador, mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer, sentía tanto dolor en el pecho que pensé que en cualquier momento me explotaría, no entendía por que Edward me había hecho esto, por que me había lastimado tanto, por que se había burlado de mi de esta manera.

Llegue a la casa fui a ver a los niños, ellos estaba profundamente dormidos, cuando vi a nessie mi alma se rompió, como le diría a esa pequeña que su hermanito y yo nos iríamos de aquí para siempre, después de contemplar un rato a la pequeña me fui a mi habitación y comencé a sacar mis maletas, las lagrimas no me dejan ver bien lo que hacia, agradecía a dios que Esme estuviera dormida por que no me sentía lista para decirle nada.

Estaba comenzando a guardar mis cosas cuando el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar, corrí a contestarlo no quería que Esme o alguien del servicio se despertara y me vieran asi.

Buenas noches- conteste tratando de que no se me notara en la voz la tristeza y el dolor que sentía.

-Buenas noches, ¿hablo a la casa del Sr. Edward Cullen?- preguntaron del otro lado de la línea.

-Si, habla su esposa en que puedo servirle – dije de manera cortes esperando no fuera un cliente de Edward.

-Hablamos del hospital central, el Sr. Cullen fue ingresado hace unos minutos- dijeron del otro lado,

-¿Que?, ¿que le paso? ,¿Que tiene?- pregunte alarmada

-Necesitamos que venga un familia lo antes posible y se presente al área de urgencias- dijo la personas que me había llamado.

-Claro que si, en este momento voy para allá – dije y sin dar tiempo a mas colgué , ni siquiera me acorde de avisar a Esme, simplemente Salí corriendo , quería llegar a ver como que era lo que le había pasado a Edward.

En cuanto llegue al hospital fui al área que me había indicado, llegue a la recepción y agradecía que había alguien ahí.

-Buenas noches, soy Isabella Cullen, me dijeron que habían traído a mi esposo – dije asustada.

-Si, el sr. Cullen esta en urgencias, llego aquí con un paro cardiaco, en cuanto salga el medico le diera lo que paso- me informaron

Recuerden que las apariencias engañan eh

Recuerden dejarme sus comentarios , saben que soy muy importantes para mi.

Las quiero

Anna


	12. Confianza igual a amor?

Hola hermosas, si como lo leen , cap nuevo y aunque el medico me regaño por estar tanto moviendo la mano y estar sentada no importa, de verdad no saben lo que sus comentarios me hacen sentir, ustedes son la mejor cura para todos mis males, y se los digo por que aunque han pasado seis meses de la perdida de mi mama, aun me siguen llegando sus mensajes con animo, mil gracias no sabes lo que las quiero.

Bueno pues no las aburro mas y les dejo el cap.

Las quiero

ANNA

-¿Paro cardiaco?, no entendía que era lo que había pasado, Edward era un hombre muy sano , ni siquiera sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, así que me senté en una de las sillas de espera y trate de calmarme y pensar con la cabeza fría aunque eso casi me fue imposible, lo primero que decidí fue llamar a Carlisle él sabía lo que se tendría que hacer y a quien avisar.

Después de que llame a mi suegro él se encargó de avisar, no habían pasado ni 20 minutos cuando todos comenzaron a llegar Esme había dejado a los niños al cuidado de Emily y me decía que por que no la había despertado para que me acompañara, a lo que respondí sinceramente que ni siquiera me acordaba que ella estaba en la casa y solo Salí corriendo para saber cómo estaba Edward también llego Emmet que se veía su angustia en la cara , Carlisle me explico que Jasper y mi hermana estaban juntos y que llegarían cuanto antes.

Todos me pedían explicaciones de lo que había pasado, y yo lo único que podía decirles era o que había visto en el departamento de victoria, así que Emmet comenzó a buscarla .

Los minutos pasaban y cada vez era más y más angustioso , nadie salía a decirnos nada y yo ya no podía con lo que tenía en el alma, así que les dije que iría un rato a la capilla del hospital, Esme se ofreció acompañarme pero yo lo único que quería era estar sola un momento para poder derrumbarme.

Cuando entre a la capilla estuve a punto de ir a golpear a Victoria que estaba aquí.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? , maldita- dije llena de odio, ella giro su cabeza para verme, y vi su rostro lleno de lágrimas, pero a mí no me conmovía en lo más mínimo, yo sabia quien era esta mujer, bajo esa apariencia de buena persona.

-Quiero saber cómo esta Edward – dijo tratado de controlar su voz por el llanto.

-¿Ahora si te preocupa?.,¿ que fue lo que hiciste para que le diera un infarto eh maldita?- le pregunte a gritos acercándome a ella.

-No es el mejor momento para hablar de eso- dijo llorando de nuevo.

-Claro que es el mejor momento que fue lo que le hiciste , Edward es un hombre sano y joven, que fue lo que hiciste para que pasara esto , quiero que me lo digas o te lo sacare a golpes – dije tomándola de los brazos.

-Déjame, lo que tienes es que estas enfurecida por que Edward volvió conmigo- dijo ella soltándose de mi agarre.

-A mi no me importa si Edward esta contigo o con otras veinte mientras este vivo desgraciada, algo si te prometo Victoria , si tu tuviste algo que ver con lo que le paso a Edward me encargare de que tu vida sea un maldito infierno – dije y Salí de capilla.

Cuando llegue a donde estaba toda la familia, Jasper y Alice también iban llegando , mi hermana de inmediato corrió abrazarme mientras Jasper le preguntaba a su familia lo que había pasado, mis padres llegaron un tiempo después, y a mi la angustia se me hacía cada vez mas grande ya que los medico no nos decían nada.

Cuatro malditas horas después nos informaron que Edward estaba estable, pero grave, que tenían que hacer varios análisis y pruebas para saber que era lo que le había pasado, que mientras el seguiría en terapia intensiva.

Sin darme cuenta del tiempo la mañana había llegado y con ella llegaron varios hombres al hospital sabia que algunos era colaboradores de mi esposo.

-Buenos días señora Cullen, mi nombre es Aro Volturie soy el abogado de señor Edward – dijo el hombre.

-Buenos días,¿ que hacen aquí?- pregunte, me sentía como otra dimensión, mi esposo estaría bien, no sabía por qué demonios estaba aquí su abogado.

-Señora como sabe el Sr. Cullen es director de empresas Cullen, pero el cuenta con sus empresas aparte, asi como asuntos en casas benéficas – me explico el abogado.

-Si lo se, pero mi esposo no esta muerto, solo sufrió un infarto y se recuperara pronto- dije con ganas de golpear a este tipo.

Lo se señora, pero el Sr. Cullen dejo instrucciones precisas de lo que se tenia que hacer si el llegaba a estar ausente o e sucedía algo que no le permitirá tomar decisiones – dijo el sr Aro.

-¿A que se refiere con eso?- pregunte sin entender bien lo que me decía, Edward estaba vivo y pronto el diría lo que se tenia que hacer como siempre.

-Te queda grande el apellido Cullen- dijo Victoria que yo no sabía a qué maldita hora había llegado.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- dije casi yéndome sobre ella si no hubiera sido por que Emmet me agarro.

-Nadie me va a sacar de aquí, y mucho menos, así que mejor acostúmbrate a mi presencia por que quiero estar junto a Edward y ahora que su abogado esta aquí mas, quiero saber que los intereses de mi hija no se vean afectados. – dijo la muy maldita.

-Es lo único que te importa el maldito dinero- dije casi histéricamente.

-Señora es mejor que la Ex esposa del sr. Cullen este presente – dijo el abogado con coraje y viendo a victoria con odio – tengo documentos ante notario con las instrucciones precisas del Sr. Cullen, en las cuales deja muy claro que todo a lo referente a empresas Cullen, será llevado por su padre y sus hermanos, si hubiera alguna junta de consejo con socios e inversionistas y el no pudiera estar presente, su esposa la señora Isabella Cullen asistiría en su lugar y tomaría las decisiones asesorada por su padre el sr Carlisle Cullen y sus hermanos Emmet y Jasper Cullen.

-¿Que?- pregunte sin realmente entender lo que decía.

Permítame – dijo el abogado y siguió viendo el documento que tenia en las manos- si durante su ausencia se necesita tomar alguna decisión sobre sus demás empresas solo la Señora Isabella Cullen puede hacerlo, buscando la asesoría que ella considere pertinente, su cuentas bancarias asi como sus propiedades y todo lo demás , será de igual manera manejado por su esposa Isabella Cullen, en el casi de su hija Nessi Cullen, la señora Isabella tendrá autoridad total sobre lo que a la menos mejor le convenga a los intereses de la menor. – dijo el abogado yo aun no podía creer todo lo que me estaba diciendo.

-¿Que?, me está diciendo que Edward deja al cuidado de esta, el dinero y todo lo que a mi hija le toca?- pregunto Victoria al borde de un colapso.

-A tu hija no le toca nada por que su padre aun esta vivo y asi seguirá mucho años, lo que mas bien te duele es que Edward a bella le confié a ojos cerrados lo que ni siquiera en pensamiento a ti verdad? .-le dijo Esme

-Edward es un estúpido y siempre lo ha sido, fue tan fácil que durante semanas le llegaran rumores de que yo estaba en una depresión y con un hombre que me golpeaba que cuando vio en el restaurante a James golpeándome salió su instinto protector , que era obvio que al ver a una mujer desvalida la socorrería, asi lo educo la gran Esme Cullen , pero lo mejor fue hacerlo ir cuando yo quisiera por que le decía que me quería suicidar o por que James había vuelto a golpear, pero hoy tenia que ser mi golpe maestro a su perfecto matrimonio hoy lo drogaría y le tomaría las fotos con las imágenes mas pasionales que alguna vez se hubieran visto, y claro que cuando a la perfecta y puritana esposa de Edward le llegaran de inmediato lo abandonaría y yo volvería a escena como la señora Victoria Cullen en persona- dijo ella fuera de si.

-¿Que droga le diste a mi esposo?- pregunte tomándola de los brazos, no me interesaba lo demás lo único que quería saber era lo que le habían dado para asi decirle a los médicos victoria comenzó a reír como loca, yo no resistí mas y la abofetee – dime maldita sea- grite y no deje de zarandearla , cuando por fin nos dijo el nombre de la droga Emmet corrió a ver al médico para decirle lo que le había dado a Edward.

Después de eso Carlisle se encargó que sacaran a victoria del hospital, yo aún no entendía lo que me había dicho el abogado de mi esposo lo único que en mi cabeza pasaba, era cuanto confiaba en mi Edward para que yo me hiciera cargo de todo lo que el poseía incluso de lo que mas amaba Nessi.

Las horas seguían su curso, pero ahora los médicos sabían lo que tenían que hacer para saca lo que Victoria le había dado de su organismo, y asi esperar que el evolucionara mas rápido, las horas pasaban y en mi mente se forman muchas cosas pero la mas importante que no quería perder a Edward.

Chin… que harian ustedes?, lo perdonarían?, que harian?, recuerden dejarme su opinión que es super valiosa para mi.

Las quiero.


End file.
